The True Identity: Year One
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Harmony Potter has just found out that she is the GirlWhoLived. Problem. Everyone believes that she is the BOYWhoLived, Harry Potter. What's a girl to do? Maybe. . .Go along? Then there is the subject of a huge black dog. When did life get so complicated?
1. The GIRL who lived?

**Okay. Here's another story. Do NOT groan. This is a sex-change challenge from SaphirePhoenix, she's also my beta! I thank the. I have problems with run on sentences and too many commas. She is . . . helpful.**

**I really like how this is turning out. The entire first year is done, some with the second year. I'll be posting them at a steady rate so you won't be want to kill me. This is only six chapters and the second is five. They move pretty fast, but the chapters are pretty long - for me at least. The third is still in progress so I don't know how long that is going to be. The fourth WILL be much longer, I have SO many things planed for that year. Mostly the plot is the same, the time line is a little different for this one, but for the second it's REALLY different. The third is also really different because of what happens in the first and second.**

**Okay, enough of this. Just read!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Sirius Black, convicted mass-murderer and lifetime inmate at Azkaban, crossed his cell and looked up at one wall covered in scratches and numbers. He leaned down and picked up a sharp rock, lifted it up and slowly carved one more line in the wall. Then he dropped it and stepped back to stare at the wall once more. A smile slowly broke onto his face.

It was time.

Sirius walked over to his cell door and looked out, a pair of dementors were floating down the hall. Just on time. Sirius walked over to the dark corner nearest to the door. Once completely concealed in the darkness, he closed his eyes and morphed into Padfoot. Then he waited.

A few minutes later the temperature dropped as the two dementors stopped in front of his cell. He could just see their outlines from his corner. They were silently communicating; by the looks of it, they couldn't sense him because of his animal form, and they probably believed that he was another dead prisoner to deal with.

Just on cue the cell door opened and both dementors floated in, most likely in search of the dead body they would have to dispose of. Padfoot waited for a few beats, making sure that the dark creatures were far enough away so they wouldn't catch him, and then he slipped out of the cell. He ran down many long hallways, pausing every few moments to listen for any other dementors.

Finally he made it to the main gates. There was only one dementor guarding it (no prisoner would every get very far out of their cell, if at all). Not only that, but the make-shift gate hadn't been repaired for decades; there were only few bars left on it. There was never any need to. With all the security at Azkaban, no prisoner would ever get to the gates if they even managed to get out of their cell. This was good news for Padfoot, there was just enough room for a large dog to fit under the bars. . .

This thought in mind, Padfoot slowly crawled over to the gate. He sucked in his breath as he passed the lone dementor and crawled under the bar. After squeezing his whole body through the gate he was outside. . . in the fresh sea air. He was halfway free, now all he had to do was swim to shore. If only the ocean surrounding Azkaban wasn't freezing.

Pushing that thought out of his head and walking over to the edge of the dock he peered down to the water a few feet below him. It was calmer than usually, something he was extremely grateful for at the moment. With only one last thought he plunged into the cold water. _'Just do it for her. . .' _

After an exhausting thirty minutes of swimming, Padfoot finally made it to shore, and he collapsed onto the cold mud and gravel breathing deeply. He was too tired to turn back to his human form, so he just laid there as a dog. After a few moments he heard the crunch of rocks, then a pool of light washed over him.

"My, my, what do we have here, lovely?" said the sweet voice of a woman. "Poor animal, what did this? You are just skin and bone! And completely soaked! No, this will not do." The woman turned and yelled over her shoulder, "Barry! Come on over here, there seems to be a stray. Not sure how much life he has left!"

There were more sounds of crunching rocks as another person walked over. "Dear Lord! You can see the rib bones!" a man exclaimed. Then a warm blanket fell over Padfoot and two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him up. "We better get him to a fire, he's shivering. Then get some food into him."

After a few minutes of walking, Padfoot was brought into a small home. He was just barely awake but he could still feel the warmth as the old man placed him by the fire and the woman put more blankets over him. Then she sat next to him and stroked his head. "Sherry, he might not make the night. . . just don't get too attached to him."

"Oh posh! I know he's a fighter, can just see it in his eyes," replied the woman. Then she directed her words toward Padfoot. "Isn't that right? Now you just go to sleep and get warm. In the morning we'll have some food waiting for you."

At those comforting words Padfoot slowly closed his eyes, and for the first time in nearly ten years he had no nightmares. He had dreams, dreams of James and Lily, and of their child. The child that needed him now more than ever, that child needed to know the truth, along with most of the wizarding world.

. . .And he wasn't just talking about his innocence.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Sirius stayed the next few days as Padfoot at the Bonfigs' cabin. The morning after the couple found him, he had woken up to find the woman, Sherry, still lying next to him. After having a spot of breakfast, Sherry and Barry both gave him a much needed bath and trim.

After being there a total of three days, Sirius felt better than he had since going to Azkaban, and while he was still skinny from his stay there he was getting stronger with the help of the Bonfigs. But he had stayed too long for his liking; it was time to leave and do what he escaped Azkaban for.

Later that same night, he found a map that would lead him to number 4 Privet Drive. Then he slipped out the front door, giving the people who helped him one last look.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony Rose Potter was laying outside in the park down the street from her 'home,' number 4 Privet Drive. She was laying on her back with her hands behind her head, and her brilliant green eyes stared at the clouds passing in the sky. She could have sworn that one of them looked like a huge dog!

Sighing, Harmony shifted a little to make herself more comfortable and thought back to earlier that day. What in the world was the letter for, and why did her Aunt and Uncle snatch it away and tell her that it was a mistake? The look that her aunt had given her when she first saw it. . . Dirty looks she was used to - she got them all the time - but this one. . . it was utter and complete loathing!

Then there was the question of _who _sent the letter. The address was so detailed! It even listed the cupboard that she lived in. It almost didn't seem possible for anyone other than the Dursleys to know that.

Harmony closed her eyes and sighed for the millionth time in the last hour that she had been here in the park. She had been here ever since she was shooed out of the house after the letter had been torn up and burned. How she wished that she had the letter! If the Dursleys didn't want her to see it, then it had to be something. . . something wonderful possibly.

Suddenly, she heard the flutter of wings and her eyes snapped open in a second. Harmony sat up while keeping both her eyes on a black owl sitting next to her. What in the world was an owl doing out in the daylight? Wait, was that a letter attached to his leg? Not being able to think of anything else to do she just stared at the bird and said, "Um, hello?"

The owl took this as some sort of cue and held out the leg with the letter on it. Harmony looked from the owl's face to its leg, then around her. Not seeing anyone, she took a chance and slowly grabbed the letter. As soon as the owl was free of its burden, it suddenly took to the sky. Harmony watched it leave before turning to the letter. Her eyes widened. It was the same letter from that morning!

Smiling, Harmony turned it over in her hands, noticing the seal on the back and the unusual paper it was in. Not able to hold it in any longer, she ripped it open, being careful to not completely destroy the envelope. Pulling the body of the letter out she read over it quickly, then paused. What was all this about? Could it be that magic. . . was real? Harmony read over the letter one more time. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**But before you are to attend I must discuss an important matter with you, please be ready to leave your home on July 30. I will be there to pick you up at noon, hope to see you soon. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Albus Dumbledore **

**Headmaster **

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

Harmony blinked a few times (and it wasn't just because the letter rhymed in one place, she always noted stuff like that. . . right. Back to the real problem.) before putting the letter down on the ground in front of her and staring at it, like any second it would burst into flames, or something like that. It was something very hard to wrap her mind around. Uncle Vernon had always said that magic wasn't real and she and Dudley, her cousin, had been forbidden to watch or read anything that involved magic. Of course, she didn't let that stop her. Whenever she was able to, she would go off to either the public or school library and check out almost every fantasy book there was, along with many other subjects. But for it to be real, and be happening to her. . .it was strange by every definition.

Then again, it would explain all the weird things that had happened to her. The most resent being the snake episode at the zoo. . .maybe in this 'Hogwarts' other students could talk to snakes, too! Maybe she wasn't a 'freak' like her relatives always said she was.

But what was it that the headmaster. . .Albus Dumbledore, had to talk to her about? What was so important? And in most boarding schools you didn't see the headmaster, or any teacher to that matter, until you actually arrived at the school. Again, what was so important?

With a groan, Harmony fell back on the ground, then snapped back up when she heard a branch crack. Looking around at all the surrounding trees she could. . . feel someone - or something - hiding. "Hello, is someone there?" she asked, her voice shaking.

For a moment, it looked like she wasn't going to be getting an answer, then a huge black blur jumped out from the nearby bushes and landed on her, sending her backward. Harmony squealed as she hit the soft ground and was about the start kicking and screaming when the blur. . .started licking her? She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was a huge black dog. After pushing the dog off her - at the time she was no longer screaming but laughing - she hit him playfully on the head. "Why did you have to do that! You scared me!"

The reaction from the dog almost made her consider that he heard her. The dog put its head to the side and perked up its ears. Its eyes were bigger than they had been a moment ago and it made a whining noise. Harmony pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why must all dogs do that! They get all cute once they want something or have done something bad!" The dog nudged her and whined once more. "And why on earth does it work so well!"

After the dog finally got off her it walked over to the Hogwarts letter and sniffed it. Harmony sighed and picked it up again. "Yeah, I know, it's weird. It's suppose to be some sort of invitation to a school, but a school for magic." The dog looked at her strangely. "My family has always told me that magic doesn't exist, but now. . . I'm not so sure. There are too many things that I've done in the past that could be explained by magic." Harmony paused and shook her head. "And now I'm talking to a dog! But then again, it's not that far away from talking to snakes, I just wish that you could talk back like they do." The dog's eyes widened and it looked as if it's mouth had dropped, but Harmony just shrugged it off.

"Another weird thing is that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore - weird name, isn't it - is suppose to come and pick me up for some reason on July 30." Harmony's eyes widened. "Wait, that's today! Oh my gosh! What time is it?" she exclaimed, jumping up. "I have to get to my house before he does. I don't think my family wanted me to know about this." Then Harmony was off. Her small size and the fact that she was chased after my her cousin and his friends almost everyday made her the fastest in her school - and it drove all the boys in P.E. mad when she beat them in races.

Harmony was aware that the dog was following her, but she didn't care. She had to get to her house quickly. Just as she was turning on her street she saw a man with a long with beard and spectacles walking up to her door. He didn't look like he belonged on Privet Drive with his bright blue suit. Only pausing a moment, she continued running. "Wait!" she exclaimed just as the man was about to knock. He turned and looked slightly surprised. Finally Harmony arrived in front of the man, breathing heavily. Brushing a long lock of her raven back hair back, she stood up straight. "Um, hello. Are you Albus Dumbledore?"

The man smiled and his eyes twinkled more than anyone Harmony had ever met. "Yes, that I am, and you must be Miss Harmony Potter. I assume that you received your letter."

Harmony nodded as she noticed that the dog had just caught up to her and was panting at her side. "Yes sir, but. . . is it for real? Magic and this school?"

"Yes Miss Potter, it is," answered Albus Dumbledore. "And you may call me Professor Dumbledore. Now, why were you running?"

"Well Professor," started Harmony, playing with the letter in her hands. "I just got the letter about fifteen minutes ago; my aunt and uncle took the one from this morning away."

Professor Dumbledore's face screwed up in concentration. "Really? Well, I suppose I should send them a letter later and talk to them about that. But for now, we really must be going." It was then that he noticed the dog that had recovered from the run and was looking at the professor almost nervously. Dumbledore looked at the dog for a few moments, then his glare hardened. "Sirius Black, what are you doing here?" The dog whimpered.

"Um Professor, what are you doing?" asked Harmony. "I just found this dog in the park a few minutes ago."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, well you both will come with me and we will talk about this in a moment. Please grab onto my arm." Harmony slowly did as he said as Dumbledore took hold of the dog. "Prepare yourself." he said. Harmony was about to ask why but then it felt like she was being squeezed into a small tube. Finally the feeling stopped and Harmony lost her balance slightly. Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes, apparating for the first time is sometimes strange. Please sit down."

Harmony gladly took a seat in one of the most cushy chairs she had ever seen while the dog sat next to her. Dumbledore stood in front of the dog and pointed a. . .was that a wand? Anyway, he pointed a stick at it. "Sirius, what are you doing here? You are suppose to be dead."

Then in the blink of an eye the dog that she had found in the park turned into a man. . .that looked strangely familiar. She was so surprised that she almost didn't notice that he started to talk. "Please, professor, you must believe me! I wasn't the secret keeper. I wouldn't have sold Lily and James out like that!"

Dumbledore and the man stood there for a few moments when Dumbledore nodded and walked over to a shelf. He looked over a few vials of liquids and sighed. Then he walked over to the fireplace, scooped up a handful of powder, and threw it in the fire. Then he stuck his own head in it!

Harmony was about to scream when the man placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, still in shock. "It's okay, Harmy, it's just a way of communication." Harmony nodded then froze.

"W-what did you call me?" she asked.

The man looked slightly embarrassed for a moment and took his hand off her shoulder. "Oh, that was what I called you when you were a baby."

Harmony was about to ask him if he really knew her when she was a baby when professor Dumbledore interrupted her. "Okay, Sirius, my current Potions Master is coming with some Veritaserum, and then we can make certain that you are telling the truth." The man - Sirius - nodded.

They didn't have to wait long. Not five minutes later did the fireplace burst into green flames and a man step out. "Here you are Albus," said the man. He was tall and had extremely greasy hair. He was also pale. Then again, Harmony really couldn't talk; the only time she was anything but pale was when she was sunburned from weeding the garden. The man froze when he saw the other man. "Black! What the hell are you doing here?" He said it with so much hate it almost reminded her of Uncle Vernon.

"I could ask you the same question!" exclaimed Sirius.

"BOYS!" exclaimed the headmaster, they stopped and turned to him. "Thank you. Now, Severus, the potion?" The pale man, now known as Severus, handed him the potion while grumbling. Dumbledore handed Sirius the potion and he drank it all. His eyes turned misty and it seemed like he was is some sort of trance. "Now Sirius, tell me who the Potters' secret keeper was."

Harmony's head jerked up at that. What was the professor talking about? She watched intently for an answer. "Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper, I was just a decoy so Voldemort would think that I was the secret keeper," answered Sirius in a monotone voice. So, it must have been some sort of truth serum.

"Did you kill those 12 muggles and Peter?" asked Dumbledore. Harmony gasped, did he really kill all those people? Was he a murderer?

"No, I did not. Peter did. He faked his own death by turning into a rat and cutting off his finger," answered Sirius. "I went after him after he told Voldemort of Lily and James' whereabouts."

"Okay, last question," said Dumbledore. "Have you every worked for Voldemort?"

"No, I haven't."

Dumbledore smiled and patted Sirius on the back. "Splendid."

"Albus, you don't believe this do you?" demanded Severus.

"But I do, he can't lie under the influence of Veritaserum," insisted Dumbledore. "But now we have other matters to attend to." Dumbledore turned to Harmony. "Miss Potter I know that this has been a hectic day, just learning about magic, but there is more to this story."

"Wait, professor," interrupted Severus. "This is Potter? I thought that they had a boy. The bloody boy-who-lived."

Harmony was getting very fed up. It seemed like she would never get answers. "Excuse me," she said loudly, drawing the attention of all three adults, including Sirius - the potion had just seemed to wear off. "But I have a name, it's Harmony, and what do you mean?"

Dumbledore sighed and continued. "You see, Harmony, in our world there was a Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort - or as many call him He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who, but please call him by his name. Fear of a name only increases the fear of the person." Harmony nodded, it did make sense. "Your parents, Lily and James, knew that Voldemort was after them so they went into hiding. Only one person other than myself knew where they were, and up until now I thought it was Sirius, but they switched it on me. They made another friend, Peter, the secret keeper, and sadly he betrayed you and your parents. He turned in your location to Voldemort.

"Voldmort went to your home on Halloween ten years ago. He killed your father, James, but not without a fight." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "He wanted to give you and Lily a chance to escape, but somehow Lily could not. He killed her then set his sights on you, but something happened - the killing curse he cast rebounded and hit Voldemort, leaving you with nothing but a scar while he was destroyed. You are known as the savior of our world for making him disappear."

Harmony was gobsmacked. Everything in her life was a lie! "B-But my aunt and uncle said that my parents died in a car crash and that's how I got my scar."

"What! How dare they!" exclaimed Sirius standing up. Harmony jumped in surprised. "A car crash! How could they belittle them like that! I swear, if I ever get my hands on them I will become a murderer!" Sirius paused and turned to Harmony, he had a sad look in his eyes. "Harmony, how - how did they treat you. Judging by your clothes. . . I'm not sure I want to know."

Harmony looked to the floor. The Dursleys had never laid a hand on her, except for a spanking when she was younger. The only time she was hurt at their hand was when her aunt pulled her out of her cupboard, and the one occasion when Uncle Vernon was extremely drunk and slapped her. Then there was the no meals for months at a time. "Well. . ." she began, then stopped. The Dursleys told her to never repeat anything that happened in their house, but this man, whoever he was, seemed to really care. "I guess it's alright. . .there are a few times that - I mean - well," she stuttered.

Sirius leaned down to her level and made it so she was staring him in the eyes. "Harmony," he said gently, "tell me, did they ever. . .hit you?"

Harmony was about to answer when a question nagged at her. "Why do you care?" she blurted.

Sirius smiled. "Well, it is what godfathers do, and I haven't been doing a very good job lately."

"Godfather?" repeated Harmony.

He smiled and nodded, then his face turned serious. "Answer me."

There was almost no hesitating this time. "Yes. A few times. . ."

Sirius stood up, visibly shaking in rage. "They. Are. So. Dead," he said in a quiet sort of voice, a voice that chilled her to the bone. Harmony's eyes widened at this, never had anyone showed this before. Care for her. She looked over to Dumbledore then to the other man, Severus. To her surprise he was looking at her differently, with - was it sympathy?

Dumbledore laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, please. Don't lose your temper, that's what got you in trouble last time. I will talk to the Dursleys and you can talk to Harmony later, but there is more to tell her."

"More?" echoed Harmony in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but maybe you want to continue, Sirius."

Sirius nodded as well and turned to Harmony. "Harmy, when your were born your parents were very happy. The only thing they worried about was your safety. By the time you were born they knew that Voldemort was after them, and that you could be in danger. So they created two birth certificates, one fake, the other real. The real one was for you, Harmony Rose Potter and the other was for Harry James Potter. This way, if they died and you survived, you could hide in plan sight. Any of Voldemort's followers would be looking for a male child, not a female.

"You are famous, but everyone thinks you are the 'boy-who-lived,' while in reality you are the 'girl-who-lived,'" finished Sirius. "Only a handful know about the change; you three had gone into hiding shortly after your birth. Only I, Dumbledore, and of course your parents knew the truth. We thought that one of our friends were leaking information. James would never suspect me- we were like brothers - but our other friend had a reason for us to suspect him. . .and now I see our stupidity. We suspected the wrong person the whole time."

Harmony stared at the man in front of her. He had so much hurt in his eyes. She couldn't answer at the moment, everything was just too much. A few hours ago she was just Harmony Potter, the freak that lived with the Dursleys. Now. . .she learned about her parents and how they died, that she was famous for living through a curse, and that everyone believed her to be a boy! Harmony nodded stiffly.

"Harmony," piped up Dumbledore. "There is just a little more. . .you have two choices for when you attend Hogwarts. You can either come clean with the world and tell them that you are, in fact, a girl. Or. . .you can play along."

Sirius, Severus, and Harmony all looked at him with equally confused glares. "Dumbledore. . . what do you mean?" spoke up Severus. "Surely you don't mean what I think you mean."

"But I do," assured Dumbledore, smiling. "There are many spells and charms that can make you appear different. We could make you look like 'Harry Potter.' It would be temporary of course, to be taken off at your word." Harmony stared at the old man. He had to be short a few screws. Why would she pretend to be a boy? For one, it was just too weird. And second, she wouldn't be herself. "Harmony," the old man said softly, as if sensing her distress, "this would be only for a short while. Just think about our world. They have thought that their savior was male for ten years. They need to be eased into this."

"Dumbledore, you can't!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I could, Sirius, but it is Miss Potter's choice," said Dumbledore gently.

Severus spoke up from the back. "I believe that it would be a wise decision. Our world is still far behind in certain customs. Women aren't completely equal in some people's eyes. They might not take too kindly to knowing right off the bat that their 'savior' - " he said the word with obvious displeasure " - is a woman. But if you were to pretend for a while, then they would get to know the 'real' you, and when you are once again yourself they will see that it was you all along." Severus added a sneer with his last sentence, "Then again, it might not help _your _cause."

Sirius looked as if he was going to say something when Harmony intervened. "Wait, I will think about it. I'll give you an answer within the next few days." She paused then spoke again. "That being said, _where_ am I going to stay?"

Dumbledore smiled and stood. "You and Sirius will stay here, at Hogwarts. If you will follow me I will lead you to your rooms." As he walked out of the room he turned to Severus. "Thank you for bringing the potion." Severus nodded in reply and walked out before the headmaster, but not before taking one last look at Harmony.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Both Sirius and Harmony were sitting in the living room Dumbledore had showed them a few minutes ago. Before leaving, he pointed to a door on their right, which was hers, and on the left, which was Sirius'. They each had their own bathrooms. Now, however, they were sitting awkwardly on either side of the huge red couch in the center of the room.

Harmony was looking at him and trying to be discreet, just as he was while looking at her - neither was succeeding very well. Finally, after another minute of silence, Harmony cleared her throat and spoke. "So. . .are you really my. . .godfather?"

Sirius smiled and relaxed slightly. "Yes, I am. James picked me the moment he learned that he was going to be a father." He paused and chuckled. "That is, after he woke up from his unexpected nap. . ." Harmony giggled and Sirius' smile grew. "I've missed that laugh. I swear, you sound exactly like Lily, and you have her face and eyes too. But your hair is the trademark of a true Potter."

Harmony's eyes lit up and she scooted over to Sirius without realizing it. "Really? I - I look like them - my parents?" she asked hopefully.

Sirius looked at her and smiled. "Yes, of course. If not for your hair, you'd look exactly like your mother!" He paused and frowned. "There is your build, though. . . you much thinner than her, and I can imagine why that is. Those _Dursleys_," he spit out the word with venom, "they probably underfed you, am I right?"

Harmony looked down at her hands. "Yes, Dudley, my cousin, on the other hand is a whale." Harmony searched for a way to change the subject. "So, you were friends with them, my parents?" Sirius nodded silently. "Well. . .could you tell me about them? Please?" she practically begged.

"Of course, missy! Just sit back and relax, 'cause you are about to have story time from you dear old Uncle Padfoot!" Harmony laughed again as she settled back into the soft couch.

For the next few hours, Sirius told her stories of their (Her parents, himself, and their other two friends) time at Hogwarts. He had admitted that her parents hadn't gotten along right off the bat, but that her father had a crush on her mother since the first moment he laid eyes on her. He was teased for the first year because of this; they hadn't really began to like girls yet but they quickly changed their minds on that. Sirius also told her of all the pranks they used to play, the Marauders, that is. Harmony had also asked a question that had come into her head as he was telling her about a certain prank.

"Sirius, how can you turn into a dog?" she asked. Sirius stopped talking and smiled almost evilly. He gladly told her that Remus Lupin, their best friend and one of the Marauders that Harmony had grown very fond of because of his intelligence, had been cursed since he was young and became a Werewolf every full moon. When they had found out they told him that they didn't care at all the wanted to help - they did by becoming animagi. Sirius was a great big dog, hence the name 'Padfoot.' Her dad was a stag and his name was 'Prongs.' Then Remus was 'Moony', for obvious reasons. Then he quickly told her Peter Pettigrew, or 'Wormtail's,' form- a rat, which fit perfectly. Harmony had to agree; this man that used to be her father's best friend turned them in and let Sirius rot in a horrible wizard jail.

"Soooooooo, are you going to teach me how to become an animagus?" asked Harmony sweetly, using her best puppy dog eyes.

Sirius replied with a bark-like laugh and put an arm around her. "Don't worry, Prongslet, Master James was certain that you would become an Animagus before leaving Hogwarts and I plan to follow through it. Although he would only tell us this when Lily wasn't in the room; she never liked the fact that we did this illegally. But not for a few more years. It is difficult magic and you need to know a lot of Transfiguration." Harmony nodded.

"And now let me continue in the tail that is the Marauders and the ever lovely Lily-flower!" said Sirius, Harmony settled back and placed her head on Sirius' shoulder closing her eyes.

After another hour and a half of stories, Sirius looked down a Harmony to see that the girl was sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he carefully stood up, trying not the wake her. After he was standing up and looking down at the sleeping angel before him, he placed a quilt over her body and removed her glasses (he had to make sure to fix them soon). Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. She shiftily slightly but remained asleep with a smile on her soft features.

"Good night, little Pronglet. I believe that this is going to be the first good night's sleep for the both of us in ten years," Sirius whispered. He pulled back her bangs to reveal her famous scar. Without another look, he walked into his room, keeping his door open, and went to sleep.

Peacefully.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**Hope you like! I'll update in a few days, just as soon as I get the second chapter back from my beta. She is going through finals at the moment, so the weekdays are hectic, I know. I finished my finals Wednesday, but got sick soooooooo Merry Christmas to me. It was my mom that gave me the 'present' of a cold. Thanks.**

**Please give me the present of reviewing. **

**-Sing song- All I want for Christmas is a few reviews, a few reviews, a few reviews! All I want for Christmas is a few reviews, a few reviews, a few reviews!**

**And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays and review anyways!**


	2. Spider?

**Hello! Sorry this took so long. A few things were to blame. 1) My internet was weird. 2) My beta is under some stress and has loads of homework to do. So I would like to say that my new beta is **Kiska King **aka, my friend Jessica! DRACO MALFOY/TOM FELTON FANS UNITE!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**Note: All things taken directly from the book are in bold.**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Harmony woke the next morning in the same position she was in last night, snuggly under a wonderfully warm blanket. When she first opened her eyes everything was blurry, her glasses were off, obviously. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. . . when she heard a bark-like laugh that scared her out of her skin.

Screaming she fell off the couch and onto the floor, this only made the laughing grow. Grumbling she felt around on the table in front of her and found her glasses, slipping them on, everything came into view, including her laughing godfather.

Wait, it wasn't a dream. She had a godfather. Her parents really did love her. She was famous. Everyone thought she was a boy.

Okay, so the last one wasn't the greatest.

After Sirius paused in his laughter he smiled at Harmony. "What happened? You see a spider?"

Harmony crossed her arms over her chest in playful annoyance. "Well sorry, I thought I dreamt everything about yesterday. Not everyday that you learn you're a witch, you have a crazy godfather, survived a crazy murderer - oh - and let's not forget about everyone thinking I'm a guy!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, then thought for a moment. "What do you mean I'm crazy?"

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Well, not everyone laughs at someone when they just wake up."

Sirius smiled again and sat back in his chair. "Oh that, well you reminded me a lot of Prongs. He woke up every morning the same way, I could time the yawn." Harmony laughed again. "Anyway, you should go take a shower and get dressed. There are some clothes in your room. We are going down to the great hall for breakfast." Harmony started walking toward the room when Sirius stopped her, she turned around with a questioning look. He smiled and said warmly, "Happy Birthday, Harmony."

Harmony's eyes widened. It was her birthday! "T-Thank you, Sirius." she stuttered out and walked into her room, thirty minutes later she walked out cleaner than she every had been before and happier than ever. The Dursleys never let her take more that five minute showers, in their opinion she wasn't worth the water. They also never remembered her birthday, so she was never wished a happy one before, Sirius was the first. Sirius joked to her his shower was much longer, about an hour and a half. ("Hey, you try not showering for ten years!" he replied to her laugh on the way to the 'great hall', which was a dinning room of sorts.)

Sirius opened the doors and peered in, then back away a little. "Oh no, it's McGonagall." he said fearfully.

"Who?" asked Harmony skeptically.

"She was, and I suppose still is, a Hogwarts professor. You remember that I told you about her, well we pranked her and the rest of the school too many times to count. I'm sure she still remembers." said Sirius gravely.

"Oh come on, you big baby!" exclaimed Harmony rolling her eyes. "Get in there, I'm hungry!" As if on cue Sirius' stomach growled. He pouted and walked in.

Harmony was in awe at the room, the ceiling was absolutely beautiful, looking like the sky. Not counting that, it was huge. It must have been about to fit fifty Dursley houses in it, including its inhabitants. (Now that was a feat.) There were also three people in it, sitting at one table in the center of the room that could fit up to eight. Dumbledore, Severus and a woman who Harmony assumed to be McGonagall were seated at the table.

Once they were close to the table McGonagall stood up and walked to Sirius, he paled. "Mr. Black, I cannot believe you!" She exclaimed, her face stern. Sirius seemed to shrink. Then the unbelievable happened. Her face softened and she pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked still in the hug.

She nodded pulling away. "Yes, of course. It's just that, after Lily and James. . . after you were suspected for betraying them. . . I lost a little hope. If good friends like you and James couldn't survive, who could? But I never believed that you really did it, there must have been a mistake." explained McGonagall pulling out a hanky.

"Oh, um." stuttered Sirius awkwardly. "Thank you." McGonagall nodded and turned to Harmony.

"Oh! Harmony Potter!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe how much you look like your parents, the perfect mixture of the two!" Harmony blushed, she wasn't used to all this attention and never before had she been called 'perfect' by anyone.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." she muttered taking a seat next to Sirius.

The five occupants ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the furious chewing of Sirius and Harmony. It seemed that both of them were having an eating contest – and it looked as if they were tied so far. After their pace slowed down Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Harmony, who was taking a sip of her drink.

"So Harmony, I don't expect you to know your answer yet, but do you have a decision of what we talked about last night?" Everyone at the table stopped eating and exchanged glances between Dumbledore and Harmony.

Harmony swallowed the food in her mouth and answered hesitantly. "Well. . .I'm not sure yet. I'll have to talk about it with Sirius for a while, I suspect. We never really got to it last night." Dumbledore nodded and said no more about the subject.

McGonagall seemed to sense the awkwardness of the conversation and attempted to change the topic. "So Harmony, do you know what subjects that we teach here that you are looking forward to? That is if Mr. Black told you about any of them and not just silly prank pulling." She said this trying to be serious, but her mouth was twitching into a small smile.

"Well," began Harmony. "I'm not very sure. I know my dad was good at Transfiguration and my mom was good at Charms and Potions." It sounded so weird, it's like she knew her parents all her life! "I suppose potions sounds interesting, you would be able to make anything you need. Putting things together and making something completely new, sounds a bit like cooking and that in itself is a work of art."

The other four people at the table looked at her strangely, although Dumbledore's eyes wouldn't stop that dang twinkling that she noticed the night before.

"Well Miss Potter," said a silky voice across from her, she recognized it as the man from last before she looked up. "You should know that potion making is a **subtle science and exact art**, you, being raised by muggles-" Harmony only knew this term because Sirius had explained it to her last night, along with other, more insulting terms for muggles and muggle-borns, "will probably not consider it to be magic, as there is really no silly wand waving. You won't **really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, enchaining the senses. **In potions we can be taught **how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - **that is if you aren't a complete dunderhead."

He added the last part as a sneer, but the rest seemed to have such pride to it. Pride for his art, Harmony figured. She had goose bumps all over, he barely raised his voice over a whisper, yet the message was clear. She smiled faintly, "Wow Mr. . . "

"Professor Snape." he said somewhat impatiently.

She nodded and continued. "Wow Professor Snape, that was nothing but poetic, I can see you really have a love for your art. I respect that. You don't see that very often, or at least I don't. The only dedication my family -" she grimaced at that word, "has is to be better than everyone else. I just hope the rest of the professors are just as dedicated as you seem to be."

Everyone at the table was now looking at her with a gaped mouth, with the exception of Professor Dumbledore (or as she called him now in her mind, Professor Dumbles). Even Snape was looking a bit shocked, although his mouth wasn't opened as wide as the others. She shrugged. "And your probably right about the wand waving thing, I don't believe they mention anything about potions in the fiction novels I read at the library, and that's the only magic I've every heard of. Speaking of magic was a taboo in the Dursleys household, and I can sort of see where that comes from now." She stopped as she finally noticed the shocked stares from the adults of the room. "What?"

Dumbles answered for the still shocked adults. "I believe that I have not ever heard someone of your age speak like that before, you sound wise beyond your years."

Harmony felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Yes, well, I've been reading since I was three at the public library. Mostly fiction novels, but also anything I could get my hands on. It was always a great escape for me. I suppose that's the reason for that, although I don't consider it anything special really."

Sirius frowned along with the rest of the table, although Harmony didn't seem to notice. Snape cleared his throat again; he opened his mouth once then shut it. He couldn't seem to find a sarcastic remark to say to the girl. "Well Miss Potter, I thank you. Perhaps you are not exactly like your father, more like your mother I suppose."

"As much as I hate to agree with you Snape, you have a point," said Sirius reluctantly. Harmony blushed again.

"So Miss Potter, do you have school house you are interested in?" asked McGonagall.

"Not really, but I think you should probably tell me about them a little. I'm afraid I got a basis opinion from Sirius," answered Harmony, Snape snorted softly and she grinned. Hey, it was true.

"Very well. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." began McGonagall. "Godric Gryffindor is the founder of Gryffindor House and values bravery and courage, the house animal is a lion. Next is Helga Hufflepuff, she was just and loyal and appreciated hard workers, animal a badger. The Ravenclaw house is named after Rowena Ravenclaw and encouraged you to be clever and wise, animal a raven. Then finally there is Slytherin for Salazar Slytherin, you have to be very ambitious and cunning and the animal is a snake," she finished.

Harmony's eyes widened at the last one. "A snake? That reminds me. . .I was wondering if many witches and wizards can talk to snakes?" she asked somewhat awkwardly.

This raised everyone's eyebrows suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" inquired Snape.

Harmony blushed. "Well a few weeks ago on my cousin's birthday we went to the zoo, Mrs. Figg couldn't watch after me like usual so I had to go with them." Everyone raised an eyebrow at this as well. "The Dursleys didn't really like this idea at all, but had to deal with it. We went to the reptile house, Dudley and his friend wanted this snake to move behind some glass. It seemed really bored so it just didn't move; they got bored as well and moved on. I stayed staring at the snake. Then suddenly _it winked!_ It was so strange, I thought I had imagined it, but then it said, quite plainly _'I get that all the time'_ while pointing to my Uncle Vernon and Dudley. I just …started talking to it, I wasn't sure if it could hear me or not, but it seemed to."

Everyone was, once again staring at her opened mouthed, but she didn't notice. She continued on.

"Then Peirs, Dudley's friend, noticed that the snake was moving so Dudley came over and pushed me out of the way. When I landed on the floor I was really, well, angry of course. Then something weird happened, the glass for the snake's habitat vanished and it slithered through." Harmony laughed. "I could of sworn that is hissed _'Brazil, here I come...Thanksss, amigo.' _It was a Boa Constrictor from Brazil, but was bred in the zoo. It was safe to say the my Uncle wasn't very happy, a lot of weird things always seemed to happen around me, and he was already in a bad mood after I mentioned a dream I had about riding on a flying motorbike..."

Sirius seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled. "Hey! That's my motorbike! I gave it to Hagrid to get you to Dumbledore!" he smiled wider. "You sure have a good memory."

Snape glared then turned back to Harmony with a strange look on her face, it was a mixture of . . . respect? . . . and something else. "Well Miss Potter, people who talk to snakes are called Parselmouths or Parseltounges. They are very rare."

"Really?" asked Harmony curious.

"Yes, Harmony," answered Dumbles. "Although I wouldn't tell everyone you meet, only the ones you trust. Snakes are usually associated with the Dark Arts and everyone believes that only Dark Wizards and Witches can talk to snakes, although it's not completely true."

"O-oh. Okay then." said Harmony, her face falling. Great. Her gift was rare, but it was also dark. Perfect. Bloody fantastic. She cleared her throat. "May I be excused? I want to explore a little." Without waiting for an answer Harmony pushed out from the table and quickly walked for the door.

Sirius sighed and pushed out from the table. "I'm going to go and talk to her." he said simply. Then he walked out the door as well.

Surprisingly the hallway was empty. _'Damn, she's fast.'_ he thought to himself idly as he walked to the right, then out the entrance to the castle. He looked over the grounds until his eyes landed on Harmony sitting at the edge of the lake with her legs pulled up against her chest. Sirius walked over to her and sat down at her side. Harmony didn't blink as she stared out at the still water.

Taking a deep breath Sirius began to talk. "You know, being a Parselmouth doesn't necessarily make you evil." When he didn't get a response he continued. "I mean, look at me. My family is as dark as it gets. I come from a pureblood family that is crazy about blood lines and such, my mother disowned me just because I was different. Because I got into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, because I wasn't like my younger brother. I was the black sheep of the family-" Harmony snorted at the bad pun and Sirius grinned. "Yeah, I know, bad isn't it? But the point is that just because you can do something that is considered dark doesn't mean you have to prove them right, break out of the mold."

Harmony sighed and turned to Sirius, she was smiling slightly. "Thanks, Sirius. I've only known you a day and yet you've already started acting like my father." Her smiled widened. "I like it."

"It is no problem fair lady!" exclaimed Sirius.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then Harmony spoke up. "Sirius?" she began timidly. "Should I do what Dumbledore says and pretend to be a guy, 'cause I don't know about you, but that sounds really weird."

Sirius sighed and shifted his weight so he was facing Harmony. "I don't know, I think that he has a point. It would help not to put the wizarding world in a panic by learning that their savior is a girl, believe me, I do come from an old fashion family and the customs is that woman don't play a huge role in society. They get married young and have heirs, they usually are homemakers and don't have a lot of say in anything. So yes, this could be a good thing. You can show that girl or boy, you saved us all and you can make a difference." He smiled.

"I already know this, so all we have to do is convinced everyone else."

Harmony smiled again. "Okay. I think I will - that is take Dumbledore up on his offer." she sighed and smiled sadly. "I just hope it doesn't backfire on me."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

An hour later Harmony found herself in Dumbledore's office, along with Sirius and Snape - who were still shooting each other death glares. (It was frighteningly similar to yesterday.)

Dumbledore was flipping through a huge text and seemed to not notice the tension between the two adults, or as Harmony suspected - he noticed and was ignoring it.

"Ah, here is its," announced Dumbledore pointing to a page. "This spell will change your gender, though only in the face and build, so need to worry about any embarrassing situations." He smirked as his eyes continued to twinkle on.

Harmony followed her godfather's example and sent a glare his way. "I have an itching suspicion that you are enjoying this way too much. Please continue."

"Of course, of course," he agreed, although the smirk and twinkle never left his wrinkled face. "The spell will only last for two weeks every time I perform it, so you will come to my office at that time so I can reset it. If you wish to stop the charade then all you need is ask and we will stop, I will announce your true identity to the Ministry of Magic and to the school." Harmony nodded. "I think we should try this out now, I will make it less powerful so it will only last for a maximum time of five hours, plenty of time for you to try you new identity of Harry Potter out in Diagon Alley and get your school supplies."

Harmony smiled, Sirius had told her about Diagon Alley and how magic it was. She couldn't wait to go, even if it was as a guy. Dumbledore continued to explain the way the spell worked. "It taps into your DNA and makes you appear how you would if you were born the opposite gender, something I always found interesting. I preformed it on myself many years ago, it certainly was...strange. I believe I make a better male than female, of course and I haven't tried it since..." Sirius and Harmony laughed a little at this, although Harmony tried to cover it up while Sirius didn't. His bark-like laugh echoed in Dumbledore's office. "Yes, it is a bit laughable. Anyway, let us continue."

Dumbles moved our from behind his desk and took out his wand. "Are you ready?" he asked, Harmony nodded nervously. Dumbles pointed his want at Harmony then muttered a string of Latin and Harmony felt her skin crawling. It wasn't really a bad or unconformable feeling, just weird.

After a moment Dumbledore let his wand fall to his side and the feeling stopped. Harmony looked up questioning at Dumbledore. "Is that all?" Then she gasped at her hand flew up to cover her mouth. That was defiantly **not **her voice. It was so much deeper! She turned over to Sirius and Snape who were sitting on her right, they were both staring at her with open mouths, not bothering to hide their amazement.

Looking back to Dumbledore he conjured a full length mirror across the room, Harmony hesitantly stood up and moved toward it. When she was fully in front of it she let another gasp escape her lips. It was just so...weird. Her hair was still black, but instead of going down to halfway down her back it was barley past her ears. It also stood up at weird angles. She reached up and tried to flatten it, but it changed nothing. Sighing she looked at her face. It was more or less the same. She had the same green eyes and glasses like before, but her features were sharper than before, everything about it was boyish. _'As should be expected,' _she told herself sarcastically. Her figure was still thin, almost unnaturally so because of the way she was feed at the Dursleys.

Harmony turned back around at the three men and sighed. "So. Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" she asked still in the voice that wasn't hers.

Sirius nodded. "You have no idea. You're like a small James clone, except for the eyes you could be a clone. Kinda creepy."

"Very creepy." commented Snape. It didn't even seem he meant to.

"I think it was a success!" exclaimed Dumbledore. Once again Harmony found herself wondering for his sanity, and by the looks on the others' faces, so did they. Dumbledore took out a gold pocket watch and sighed. "I'm sorry but Minerva and I must be going, we have to go to the board of governors and have our yearly before school report. Severus, I want you to take 'Harry' to Diagon Alley."

"WHAT!?!" exclaimed both Snape and Sirius.

"You can't be serious!" continued Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but you defiantly can't take 'him', although if you wish you can come with 'him' as a dog." suggested Dumbledore. "And Severus," Snape looked up, he didn't seem too happy about this at all either, although it looked like the thought of Sirius also coming was too much to bear. "I would like you to pick this up for me as well. Give this to the Goblins," Dumbledore handed him a envelope, Snape's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds, then he nodded. "Splendid! Well, I must be off. Feel free to use my floo powder." Then Dumbledore walked into the fire place, and with a handful of powder he was gone.

Sighing Snape sat up as he slipped the letter into the pocket of his robes. "Come on, let's go. We only have so many hours before the spell disappears." He walked over to the fire place.

"Um, one question." started Harmony walking over and standing next to him. "Exactly how do you, well, do whatever Dumbledore just did?"

"It's floo travel," answered Sirius. "You must speak the place you want to go clearly, remember that. James told me about the first time he floo traveled, he ended up about two grates over from where he wanted to go." he laughed and Harmony smiled nervously. "Anyway, just watch Snape go first, then you and I will go. Just make sure to hold on tightly to my neck." After Harmony nodded Sirius transformed into a great big dog.

Harmony watched as Snape disappeared in a flash of green flames. Then she and Sirius stepped in, in one hand she held the scruff of Sirius' neck and in the other a handful of the soft green powder. Throwing it down she yelled out, "Diagon Alley."

She landed with a 'thump' after sliding out of the fire place. She heard a soft whining to her side, She opened her eyes to find everything blurry. Her glasses were off again. She heard an unmistakable annoyed sigh from above her and then someone pulling her to her feet. The same person shoved her glasses in her hands, she put them on and Professor Snape came into her line of vision. Looking down she saw Sirius, still as a dog.

"Um, sorry. Lost my balance." she laughed nervously.

"Yes, well that usually happens the first time you use floo powder." said Snape dryly.

"And the last time." muttered Harmony darkly.

Snape smirked. "Sorry to be the one to tell you, but we still have to go back to the Headmaster's office." Harmony groaned.

After walking through the noisy pub that they floo-ed to (later identified as the Leaky Cauldron) the back and Snape tapped his wand against certain bricks and it opened into a door to Diagon Alley.

After goggling at the great shops everywhere Harmony looked they traveled to Gringots, the Wizard's bank, to get some money. (Harmony was gob smacked by the amount of gold her parents left her.) Then Snape got something out of another vault, 713, but he didn't want to tell her what the small package was so she let it be.

After that she got all her spell books, then a few extra books including a potions book, _The Rise and Fall of Who-Know-Who _and a few others. (She took about five minutes looking at a bookcase full of books by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart, they all seemed to be too far-fetched for _him_ to be doing all those things.) Then it was off to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get school robes. (When she was there she had the _pleasure _of meeting another boy who was also starting Hogwarts. He also made a fuss over the coat of Sirius' dog form.) Then they went to get potions ingredients, Professor Snape also recommended a few other things that she should get for his class. Then Harmony spotted a beautiful white owl that she had to have.

After all this, the last stop was her wand. This was an adventure in itself. The owner of the wand shop, Ollivander, was a very strange man. Harmony even had the impression that he knew more about her than he was letting on. Then there was her wand. Her wand held the feather of a Phoenix, the same Phoenix that gave one other feather, the same feather that was held in Voldemort's wand.

All in all, the trip to Diagon Alley was fun and informative and many ways. (Snape even seemed to not hate her completely, as was the impression she got when she first met him.) The three returned to Dumbledore's office (the floo ride still wasn't smooth) then went their separate ways. Sirius and Harmony (still as a boy) went to their rooms where the deposited of all their recently bought items.

"Today was a fun day, was it not?" asked Sirius falling down onto the couch, Harmony or Harry followed him. "Even if you were a boy."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a word of this during or afterwards, you hear?" said Harmony/Harry. "It's bad enough not even recognizing who I am without you rubbing it in. If you so much as a crack one joke I swear I won't rest until I learn how to hex you!" she threatened.

Sirius laughed. "If you really are the son of Lily and James, I have no doubt you will. You know what they say, red heads have the worst tempers, and your mother was no exception!" Harmony responded to this by punching him on the shoulder.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**So how was that? Lol. Please say you liked it! Reviews are loved!**


	3. MAXIMUS!

**Thank you soooooo much! I got a great amount of reviews from the last chapter! I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter. Odds are I'll be done with this story in a week, maybe two. It's only six chapters long! (Long chapters, though!)**

**And to gohan8k, thanks very much! But don't worry, I'm doing this story for every year. I have the first and second complete, and the third is just being started. The other years I still have to write, but I basicly have the whole thing figured out. I even have a document with all the notes for years 1 - 5! **

HP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The rest of the summer went by quickly. Other than the professors she already met she was also introduced to Hagrid, a very big man who was overjoyed to see her. (He was very surprised when he walked into the Great Hall to see Sirius Black, the murderer who was thought to be dead, and Harmony Potter. Dumbledore explained the story of the _girl_ who lived.) After that he told her that he hadn't seen her since she was a baby. Harmony really liked Hagrid, he was very funny and kind, something you would imagine from his outward appearance.

When September 1st arrived Dumbledore suggested that Harmony take the train to Hogwarts, so suspicion wouldn't arise. So that morning the spell was preformed on her and she floo-ed to the King Cross station. (She still fell out.) Sirius was going to be staying at Hogwarts, for the whole year. He was moved to a secret location that only she and Dumbledore knew about, that way there was almost no way he could be found before they could find a way to clear his name. (They were trying to locate Wormtail, but it was proving to be almost impossible.)

And now Harmony found herself in front of the barrier she was _supposed _to walk through, according to Sirius. She was trying to work out if it was another of his famous jokes, or the truth. That was when a large group of red heads walked over to her. The woman, that she suspected to be the mother of all the children, walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Harmony nodded nervously.

"Yes," she began. "Someone told me that I had to walk through the wall, but I'm trying to figure out if they were joking or not. He's prankster you see, you can never be sure if he's telling the truth or not."

Two of the red heads - twins - laughed. The woman smiled, "Believe me, I know the feeling. But don't worry, he wasn't lying." She turned Harmony around to face the wall. "**All you have to do, is walk straight between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."** She turned back to her children. "Fred, George, Percy. You all go first; show him how it's done." The boys nodded and all ran straight for the walk, and disappeared one by one. The woman smiled kindly. "Okay, you go, before Ron."

Harmony nodded and backed up, she couldn't believe she was about to do this...She ran to the wall just like the red heads. Out of instinct she shut her eyes just before she hit it. Thankful the pain never came and she opened her eyes to find herself staring at a scarlet steam engine, and there were people packed everywhere - parents hugging their children good bye as the children desperately wanted to meet their friends. The looked at the train and saw the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_, taking a breath of relief she started for the train.

After trying to get her trunk on the train and almost being crushed. Then she helped by the red haired twins from earlier. (Who chorused together _"You're Harry Potter!" _To this she almost corrected them that it was _Harmony Potter, _then caught herself, instead nodded.) After they ran off to their mother Harmony went in search for a compartment where she sat next to window and watched the exchange between the red headed family who ogled at her name.

The mother and the little girl left and a few minutes later the youngest red-headed boy walked in. He asked if he could share the compartment because everywhere else was full, after Harmony nodded he sat down across from her. The twins came in a second later introducing themselves and their brother, then were off to go check out a tarantula their friend had.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" blurted out Ron.

Harmony smirked at the question, _'There are some many ways I could respond to that, each as ironic and sarcastic as the last.' _Instead she just nodded. "Yes, I am." After getting over a few awkward question, namely about Harmony's scar and if she remembered anything about Voldemort, they started talking about their families. Even though Harmony could tell that his family loved him, Ron seemed to have a few problems with them, like the fact that he had a lot to live up to. Ron then pulled out his rat, which was fast asleep.

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."** It seemed Ron was very embarrassed about the fact that his family was more on the poor side. Personally Harmony didn't care much about stuff like that, she had spent her whole life wearing her cousin Dudley's and Aunt's old clothes. I mean, she lived in a cupboard under the stairs for almost eight years of her life! She told Ron this, except for the part about sleeping under the stairs, and he seemed to perk up a little. (Although he did feel sorry about the clothes from Dudley after she told him his size.)

The only thing about the rat that was bothering her was that it was missing a toe...why did that ring a bell to her? It was something really important...why couldn't she remember?

The food trolley came about half past twelve and Harmony bought as much as she could carry. She split it with Ron after seeing the sandwich that he had, then took it for herself. It was really good his mother must be a very good cook. (And would have to be with all her children.)

Ron explained about the different sweets, she really liked the Chocolate Frogs and was happy to get Dumbles himself. At least the moving picture didn't surprise her as much since she had seen a lot of those at Hogwarts.

A while later a boy came looking for his toad, he left again and Ron mentioned that he would loose his toad too if he had one. (Of course he had Scabbers who was still sleeping in his lap.) He told Harmony about a spell that Fred told him, it was suppose the turn him yellow. Just before he was about to do so the boy came again, this time with another person, a girl with very bushy hair and she was already wearing her new school robes. She noticed the wand in his hands and urged him to try the spell he was about to do. After it didn't work the girl asked if it was a real spell and told them that she had already read all their course books. (Harmony had only read the ones for potions and a few other subjects so she was impressed.) Then introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

She recognized Harmony as 'Harry Potter' and told her what books she was in. Harmony couldn't help but think, _'Well, there are at least three books that they're going to have to change when I come clean that I'm a girl.'_

Hermione was also a tad worried about what house she would be getting into, Harmony was sure by the sound of it that she would get into Ravenclaw, but then again you couldn't be so sure. After she left Harmony asked Ron what houses his brothers were in and answered that they were all in Gryffindor. Then he told him where his two eldest brothers worked, one in Romania with dragons and the other in Africa for Gringotts.

They talked about many other subjects, and when Ron asked Harmony what 'his' favorite Quidditch team was she honestly could answer that she didn't know. "I don't know much about Quidditch, someone, a friend of my dad when he was at school did tell me that he was good at it. I guess he was a Chaser for Gryffindor." Ron thought that was cool as well, then went into detail about the game.

It was then that three other boys entered, one of them being the pale blond boy from Madam Malkin's that Harmony had the _pleasure _of meeting. The boy, now known as Draco Malfoy, told Harmony that she shouldn't hang out with people like the Weasleys and such, then offered to 'help him' there. She declined of course, if it's one thing Harmony couldn't stand it was a skinny Dudley.

Then a few things happened that made Harmony sure she would never forget, Goyle - one of Malfoy's bodyguards - reached forward to grab some candy when Scabbers latched on to his finger with his teeth. As soon as Scabbers was thrown off the three boys disappeared just as Hermione ran back in. After Harmony told them that she had met Malfoy before (after they made sure that Scabbers was just asleep and not dead) Hermione told them to get their robes on.

After getting off the train they got into many small boats lead by Hagrid, who Harmony was happy to see didn't mess up her name and blow her cover. They moved across the lake and there were many "oohhhs" and "awws" from the sight of the castle. Even Harmony was impressed, even after spending most of the summer there she never had seen if from outside at night. It was beautiful.

After arriving in the entrance hall Professor McGonagall lead them to an empty chamber. After a small show from the Hogwarts ghosts they were led into the Great Hall. Filled full of students the Great Hall was even more spectacular then during the summer. They were led to the front, all the time Harmony worried about how they were going to be sorted, Sirius had refused to tell her how and if it hurt...

She didn't have to wait any longer though, McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool down in front of all of them and a old wizard's hat. Before she could even fathom _why_ one of the hat's brims opened like a mouth - and started to sing:

**_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
These patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_**

_-Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

It seemed the hat was done because McGonagall went to grab it off the stool but then, suddenly, it burst into another round of song:

_But wait, I'm not done,_

_Oh no, not by far_

_This year is different,_

_I'm letting the cat out of the jar - _

_The secret I've been keeping._

_This year is the beginning of something new._

_A fifth house is created,_

_But only for a select few._

_This house is for the brave,_

_And for the sneaky,_

_For the smart and the loyal._

_Now, don't look so peaky._

_I will still sort you first years,_

_But the ones on _my _list,_

_Will come up on this stool again_

_Now you get the gist._

_Now tell me,_

_Can you be in the **Maximus House?**_

_Do you have what it takes,_

_To be a **Wolf**, not a mouse?_

The moment the sorting hat was done another list appeared at the feet of McGonagall just as the Great Hall seemed to widen and place another long table in the center. Silence rang through the Great Hall, Harmony saw McGonagall give Dumbles a questioning glance, but he seemed just as surprised as everyone else. She sighed and hesitantly picked up the new list on the floor. She placed it in her robes and took out her own, the one of the first years. She began to yell out names like usual.

First was "Abbott, Hannah!" And she became a Hufflepuff. Then the next was called, "Bones, Susan!" The hat seemed to take longer on Susan, then they knew why. "MAXIMUS!" All was silent when Susan walked over to the new table by herself, that is except for Dumble's clapping, other joined in as well out of courtesy.

"Boot, Terry!" And again it took longer. "MAXIMUS!" This time more joined in again, none more louder that Susan who was happy not to be the only one in the new house. Three others were called out, but all went to one of the four original houses. Then, "Finch-Feltchley, Justin!" It took a fair bit longer than the pervious three. "MAXIMUS!"

Then, "Granger, Hermione!" To Harmony's surprise it took the longest yet, then - "MAXIMUS!" Then came, "Longbottom, Neville." - "MAXIMUS!" Which surprised Harmony, and a good few others. Another boy went, then Malfoy. Before it even touched his head the hat shouted "Slytherin."

There was a very big gap of people going to the regular houses, then at last -

"Potter, _Harry_." Many whispers broke out among the Hall as Harmony walked up to the stool, then the hat was placed on her head and a voice started to whisper in her ear.

"Harry Potter? No, I believe it is _Harmony_ Potter, correct?" Harmony nodded. "Anyway, let us get back to the sorting. I see that you would have been a hard one to place; you have almost equal amounts of each house, although I would have been between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But now that there is the Maximus House, you are no trouble. But tell me, which house would you have rather been in, Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Harmony thought for a moment, she wasn't sure at all. Either one would have been ok, although she wouldn't have wanted to be with Malfoy.

_"I don't know," _she answered in her head and not out loud. _"The only problem with Slytherin would be that everyone believes that people in there turn out bad. I don't think your house can determine that, not if you didn't want it to. So if I had to choose, it would be Gryffindor."_

"That is very wise, the Ravenclaw in you I can see. Thank you for answering truthfully, and thankfully you don't have to choose because you are to be in the house of MAXIMUS!" Harmony smiled as the hat was taken off her and she walked to her new table, everyone was clapping now, none more than her house mates.

Next was, "Thomas, Dean." Who was also in - "MAXIMUS!" Then Ron Weasley, who ended up in Gryffindor. Harmony gave a sad smile to Ron after he sat down next to his brothers who sent on in return. The last person was "Zabini, Blaise." Who became the last in "MAXIMUS!"

McGonagall put the list of first years away and pulled out the extra list. "When I call your name, please come up." Then she started. "Clearwater, Penelope." A fifth year from the Ravenclaw table stood up slowly. The friends around her look fearful as the hat was placed on her head. After a moment - "MAXIMUS!" She smiled sadly as she walked to the new table, waving at her friends.

Next was, "Diggory, Cedric." A third year from Hufflepuff. He was sorted into "MAXIMUS!" as well. Then was "Johnson, Angelina" and "Jordon, Lee" who both stood up from the Gryffindor table and both joined the "MAXIMUS!" table.

The next was "Weasely, Fred!" His twin looked nervous as Fred walked to the stool and was sorted into the new house, but then relaxed when his name, "Weasely, George" was called and he joined "MAXIMUS!" as well.

McGonagall rolled up the list and grabbed the stool while Dumbles took hold of the sorting hat. After saying a few words, ("Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!") he sat down and placed the hat on his head, he seemed to be having a conversation with it.

The rest of dinner Harmony spent getting to know her thirteen other house mates. Seeing as there weren't that many everyone got a word in. Everyone seemed to be excited about being part of the new house, although they were sad about leaving their old houses. (And some were wondering about their Quidditch teams.) The only discomfort during the meal was when she looked up at the staff table to see Snape and another man with is back to her, and then her scar hurt, like a sharp, hot needle was put into it. She asked Cedric, the ex-Hufflepuff sitting across from her who the teacher next Snape was and he answered. "That's Professor Quirrell, he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, although Snape would kill for the job." She nodded, though still slightly confused about her scar hurting. It couldn't have been Snape; she had been around him most of the summer. It must have been Quirrell, but why and how?

When the food was done Dumbles stood up and began the speech. He told them to not enter the Forbidden Forest or the third-door corridor on the right side 'to anyone who did not want to suffer a horrible death.' Then he spoke of the newest house. "I have just had a conversation with the sorting hat, and he would only tell me so much about the Maximus House. And if everyone in it would please stay in your seats, I will show you to your common room. Thank you, everyone, off you trot!" Everyone in the Great Hall stood and left through the doors. After everyone was gone Dumbles came over and asked them to follow him.

After a few minutes they arrived at a moving portrait, it held four adults, two men and two woman. They asked in unison. "Password?" (Fred and George smirked at this, seeing as the did this all the time.)

"Lupius." Answered Dumbles, the four nodded and the picture swung open. He led them into a huge room with five walls in the shape of a pentagon. On each wall was a painting of each house. One of the Gryffindor Lion in red and gold, the next of the Hufflepuff Badger in yellow and black, after that the Ravenclaw raven in blues then second to last Slytherin and its snake in green and silver. The last was of a black wolf with white paws and was the colors dark purple and black. Everyone also look up at the ceiling, it held the Hogwarts crest, the only difference was in the back ground was the same magnificent wolf.

In each section were plush couches and chairs, many tables for homework and two fire places on opposite sides of the room. To put it simply, It was breathtakingly beautiful.

After telling them where the girls' and boys' dorms were he smiled. "I didn't know anything of this house, but now I see how important it may be. I know that many of you are also wondering about Quidditch seeing as a good few are on your house teams." Many of them nodded quickly. "Well do not fear! You will be able to play, and the first years in this house will be able to play as well, seeing as you only have fourteen people in your house." He smiled. "I will be here if you need any more questions." Dumbles nodded at them, then walked out of the common room.

The fourteen members of the Maximus house stood in silence for a few minutes, taking everything in. Finally Penelope Clearwater sighed and sat down on a near by chair, "This is almost too good to be true." She looked around the common room once more. "I mean, other than being farther away from our friends, it's perfect. It's an honor." The others just nodded in reply. Penelope stood up again, "Okay, I think we should get up to our rooms, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Without complaint everyone turned to their separate stairwells and walked into their rooms (marked by year.) Harmony walked into the room labeled 'First Year Boys' and mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten about sharing a dorm with other guys! Her roommates were Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Dean Thomas. _'Well,'_ she sighed to herself as she got into bed. _'At least when I'm revealed as a girl my only roommates will be Hermione Granger and Susan Bones.' _

Turning over on her right side she smiled to herself. Hogwarts was off to a good start.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**He he. Did you like it? -Big Smile- I just couldn't figure out which house to put her in, soooooooooooo I made up my own. -sigh- The power a writer has. Muhahahahaha! **

**So anyway, please review! **


	4. Dogs, Godfathers and Trolls OH MY!

**YAY! People love me! Go figure. I'm loving the feed back I'm getting, it's the best! I love each and everyone who reveiws (but if you're not ready to commet, it's ok.) Good news!: I'm on the 4th chapter of the third year, and by the way that is going it should be about...6 chapters. I hope. The second year is being edited, so that should be ready to go up after I'm done posting this one! **

**EVEN BETTER NEWS!: THE SEVENTH HARRY POTTER BOOK 'HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS' IS COMING OUT JULY 21!!!!!!! AND THE MOVIES IS ONLY WEEKS BEFORE! JULY IS GOING TO ROCK!**

**And now to the story.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next week was...interesting to say the least. The next morning started out with breakfast at the Maximus table, the occupants all grouping together until the received their class schedules at which time they went off to find their friends so they could check if they had classes together. (This left the Maximus 1st years by themselves.)

Harmony had taken a seat next to Hermione Granger who's eyes were flying across the book in front of her, which was entitled _The Muggle-born's guide to the Wizarding World._ "Oh, I read that!" she said tapping the book. Hermione looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked setting the book in front of her. "You're the boy-who-lived -" (Again Harmony had to bite back a laugh.) "You don't need this book."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I might be the 'savior' of the wizarding world, but that doesn't mean I know anything about it." After another confused look from Hermione she continued. "I lived with my Aunt and Uncle since my parents died, they didn't like magic so they hid it from me. I didn't know anything about magic 'til my letter came, the second one that is. My uncle ripped up the first." She shrugged. "I thought I needed some background information on this world so I bought a whole bunch of books that sounded good."

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Same here, my parents were so happy when the letter arrived - well they sort of thought it was a joke at first, but then Professor McGonagall came and explained everything." She looked at her classes. "Ooo! Today looks good!" And then Harmony and Hermione talked about their classes for the day and for the rest of the week, comparing notes about different books they had read about the subjects.

The other first years also talked about the classes, Neville had told them that he was probably going to be horrible at everything. Harmony had tried to encourage him, same with the rest of her house mates, but it didn't seem to be working.

Then there was the staring and whisper.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the bushy haired girl."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

It was extremely annoying. At least he and Hermione didn't get lost as much as others, although when they did the ghosts were almost no help and the staircases wouldn't stop moving. The lessons themselves weren't as hard as she believed they were going to be. Reading the books hard really helped, and Sirius also covered a lot of things.

Professor McGonagall was almost exactly like Sirius said she was back when he and her father had gone to school. Strict. But she was very good at Transfiguration, Harmony had to admit.

Then there was Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher, who Harmony hadn't seen during her stay at Hogwarts over the summer. He was very funny, when he called her name he fell off the pile of books he was sitting on. (Even though it was over her name, she still had to laugh.)

The most boring class, even by Hermione's standards (which she had admitted to only because Harmony had made her.) was History of Magic. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost and his dry voice droned on about names and dates as the rest of the class tried to stay awake.

Professor Quirrell turned out to be a big joke, he smelled of garlic, as did his classroom and he couldn't stop stuttering. He always seemed nervous about something or another, Harmony took this into account. She still wasn't sure why her scar had hurt her last night.

Then Friday rolled around and the class that Harmony had been both looking forward to and dreading came up. Potions. The class was made of the Slytherin, Gryffindor and the Maximus houses. (The classes were usually shared with only two houses but with the additional house they were added to random classes where there were openings.) Harmony was fine about the Gryffindors; she had only gotten to talk to Ron a few times over the week. They had Charms and History of Magic (during which they passed notes to each other when they weren't sleeping. Hermione shoot death glares at them despite the fact that she found the class boring, too.) The Slytherins, however, were a different story.

Harmony and the rest of her house really couldn't hate the Slytherins, they did after all have some of their qualities, but it was the people in the house that miffed her. Draco Malfoy and his body guards especially. The older Slytherins had been bulling younger students all week, and Malfoy had been doing the same to his fellow first years.

They walked into the dungeons, which was a perfect place for the classes, but not exactly the place of dreams - more like nightmares. Snape had called roll like Flitwick and stopped when he got to Harmony's 'name.'

**"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity."_ **he said softly. Harmony chose to ignore Malfoy and his friends sniggering behind their hands. Snape continued speaking, he said basically the same thing that he had told Harmony during the summer. She supposed it was his yearly speech. Then - "Potter!" He went on to ask her what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.

Harmony searched her mind for the answer, she remembered seeing something like this in the extra potions book she had bought. _'Come on, think!' _Then it hit her. "I think it makes a sleeping potion known as Drought of Living Death." She answered nervously.

Snape nodded then asked, "Where would you look if you wanted to find a bezoar?"

Okay, this one was easy. "From the stomach of a goat, sir."

He raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And..." Started Harmony confused. What did he mean? Oh. What it _does._ Duh. "It can save you from most poisons."

"And tell me," continued Snape without missing a beat. "What the difference is between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harmony closed her eyes in consideration. _'Monkshood...wolfsbane...what is this, a trick question?' _Then she almost slapped herself for being so stupid. It _was _a trick question. The sneaky bastard. "It's a trick question," she said smiling. "They are the same plant and it goes by the name aconite, as well. You thought you had me there, didn't you?"

She could have sworn that she saw ghost of a smile, then again, it was probably a smirk. "Yes, I did. Apparently fame can count as something, Potter. Five points to Maximus and everyone copy those answers down." He stood and walked to the board, the rest of the class, however, was in shock. Never before had Snape given points to a house that wasn't Slytherin.

The rest of the class went by almost smoothly, other than the glares from the Slytherins, that is. Neville Longbottom, who said that he was never going to be able to do anything in potions did halfway decent. (Given, his potion was one step away from burning though the cauldron as Hermione had told Harmony later.)

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

That afternoon Harmony slipped away from Dean Thomas, who was almost as obsessed with sports as Ron Weasley only it was over a muggle game and Harmony understood it a little. She hadn't been able to visit Sirius all week and she couldn't wait to tell him everything about it.

Harmony arrived at the hidden passage, looked around to make sure no one had seen her, then whispered the password and slipped in. Sirius was lying on his couch reading a Quidditch magazine, he looked up nervously as she entered but relaxed when he saw her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I thought you forgot about me!"

Harmony laughed and dropped her bag on the floor, then sat across from her godfather. "Never! How dare you say such a thing!" she shook her head. "Naw, I just got really busy."

"You and everyone else," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Dumbledore stopped by the day after the sorting, he wouldn't tell me what house you were in thought, he wanted you to tell me. So out with it! I've been waiting in anticipation all week!"

Harmony laughed again and told him the story of her sorting. His mouth practically fell off its hinges as she told him. "At fifth house! Merlin! That's big! Big, big, big! And the Quidditch news, that's wonderful! If you can fly really well, which I think is a given seeing who your father is, you have to try out! When are the try outs anyway?"

"Cedric said that they will be after us first years have our flying lessons, then any of use that have really good talent should join," answered Harmony. "Our team would already have Cedric, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George. We would only need three more players." Sirius nodded and smiled.

"No, two. You will make it hands down!"

Sirius listened to her tell him about her first week of school. She told him about her new friends, basically everyone in her house although she and Hermione had become fast friends (which the guys teased her about, though she told Sirius it was because she really was a girl that she was faster friends with Hermione.)

Sirius was making them some tea when Harmony noticed the _Daily Prophet _on the coffee table, she moved it so she could see the large headline:

**Gringotts Break-in Latest**

"Sirius, the break-in at Gringotts, it was the day we went - my birthday!" she shouted into the kitchen, he came out with two steaming cups of tea. "And get this, _'The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.'_" Harmony threw the folded up paper down on the table. "How weird is that?"

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony never thought that she would ever find a boy she hated more the Dudley Dursley, her fat cousin, but that was before she had the _pleasure _of meeting Draco Malfoy. Every since that first potions class he had been horrible to her and her friends.

The reason for this thought was because of what was up on the notice board in the Maximus common room. It was the notice that flying lessons would be starting this week. No, it wasn't _this _news that got Harmony down, she couldn't wait to learn how to fly, it was that the lessons were with the Slytherins. (And the Gryffindors, which at least meant that there would be some friendly faces.)

"What are these professors, nutters?" asked Blaise Zabini, a usually quiet boy until you got to know him. "Don't they know that Gryffindors and Slytherins are always at each others throats?"

"I know," agreed Terry Boot. "Just look at potions. "

Everyone nodded at that, but still they were all excited. (All except Hermione who found it hard to believe that you couldn't learn to fly from a book, and Susan Bones who was deathly afraid of heights.)

"Do you think they require you to learn?" Susan asked nervously as she wrung her hands.

Justin Flinch-Fletchley shrugged. "Who knows, ask Madam Hooch and if you do then at least you only have to do so once, then you never have to touch a broom again." Susan smiled at this and her nervous subsided.

The morning of the lessons there seemed to be no way to avoid Malfoy, he came over and snatched Neville's new Remembrall out of his hand. Luckily Professor McGonagall was there in a flash and Malfoy quickly made up an excuse and left the Great Hall.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony was sitting in the middle of all her house mates that night in the common room. All the older students wanted to hear about what had happened during the first years' flying lesson. Harmony laughed as Cedric asked her exactly how sharp the dive was when she tried to catch Neville's Remembrall. She was about to answer when Hermione did so for her.

"It was 85 - 90 degrees easy," she answered. "I have to admit, it was dangerous, but the look on Malfoy's face was great!"

Fred and George Weasley laughed loudly. "I wish we could have seen that!" they said together.

"I wish I could have seen the dive!" exclaimed Angelina. "You are a lock for Seeker now, Harry."

"You got that right!" proclaimed Cedric. "The other teams won't know what hit them. We need to win this, show them that just because there aren't many of us, doesn't mean that the Maximus house isn't the best!" The others cheered.

"But that isn't the best part you guys, you know today at dinner Malfoy came and asked me if I was leaving," explained Harmony. "Then when I insulted his bodyguards he challenged me to a wizard's duel."

Cedric smiled. "When?"

"Tonight, at midnight." answered Blaise. "I'm his second," a smile broke out on his face. "I think Malfoy was just about to faint when I spoke."

The others laughed and Susan spoke up, "Well, you really only talk to us - which is fine - but no one else _has _heard you talk." She rolled her eyes. "They probably think you're a monk on a code of silence."

"I don't know about this, the duel that is..." started Hermione, but Harmony cut her off.

"Don't worry Hermione, if I see one hint of trouble I'll leave. Promise."

Hermione stared at her for a few moments, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm coming with the two of you."

Everyone stared in shock. Hermione Granger was going to sneak out after curfew.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"Well that was wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione. "Just perfect! I told you it wasn't a good idea, but no! You two had to be stupid boys!"

Even in the situation Harmony had to smile at her choice of words.

The situation she was talking about was walking into the common room at about one o'clock in the morning, all of them - Hermione, Harmony and Blaise that is - panting. Why? Well, they just ran for their lives - literally.

When they had gone to meet Malfoy for the duel and found him not there - instead finding Filtch milling around with his cat - they ran for it. (After Blaise had tripped over a trophy.) Then into the third-door corridor where they came face to face...to face...with a three-headed dog.

As if her life wasn't already hard enough.

"Why do they have a three-headed dog in the school?" demanded Blaise, he was red in the face - from either running or anger Harmony wasn't sure.

"What I want to know is what it's guarding!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You saw the trap-door, too?" asked Harmony. "Good, I thought I was the only one."

"Trap-door! I'm sorry, I didn't notice that," replied Blaise sarcastically. "I was too busy looking at it's heads, if you didn't notice there were three of them!"

Harmony rolled her eyes. "You know, it's time like these I miss your being quiet." Blaise sent her 'the look' which in the Maximus house was code for 'Now Is Not The Time To Be A Sarcastic Slytherin.'

(On a side note there was also: "Hello Humble Hufflepuff," "Good God Gryffindor" and "Raving Ravenclaw." You don't really have to know about this though, so on with the story.)

"That's it," said Hermione walking up the girls' staircases. "I'm going to be before the Slytherin in me forces me to kill the two of you!" Then they heard the slam of the first years' dorm.

Harmony sighed, "Wow, never seen her let out her inner Snake...Ravenclaw - yes, Hufflepuff - yep and Gryffindor - sure, but Slytherin?" she shivered. "I suggest we don't upset her." Blaise nodded in agreement and they walked up to their dorm.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Malfoy couldn't believe in when Harmony and Blaise were at the Maximus table the next morning, looking quite cheerful.

In addition, Harmony had had a dream about the small package that Snape had gotten out of vault 713 and came to the conclusion that was what was under the trapdoor. She shared this news with Hermione, and she agreed. (After giving her the cold shoulder for a while, along with Blaise.)

That was when the morning owls flew in...and one snowy owl in particular was flying right toward Harmony. When the package was dropped in front of her she just stared at if for a moment, then reached out for the note. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I saw your flying lessons, let's just say a little doggy told me._

_I now have no doubt (like there was any before) that you are making your Quidditch team._

_I thought you could use a good broom._

_-The Godfather_

Harmony laughed at his choice of words and turned her attention to the broom sitting in front of her. She looked up at Cedric, who was looking at her questioning. "Someone sent me a broom, I guess they thought I was making the team."

"Well duh. Of course you are!" reassured Cedric. "Now open it!"

Harmony leaped forward and ripped the paper off the broom, once it was completely of she sat back in her seat, completely gob smacked.

_"That's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" _exclaimed Cedric, he seemed to be one step away from fainting.

"There is no way that we can't win with that!" said Fred and George together.

"What are you doing with that, Potter?" sneered Malfoy from behind them. "You know that you're getting expelled now, first years aren't allowed to have brooms."

Harmony smiled. "That's where your wrong, Maximus is, since we don't have that many people we need everyone for the Quidditch them that can play."

"And you're looking at the youngest Seeker in a century!" exclaimed Cedric.

Malfoy stalked off looking as if he had been sucking a lemon.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

That week all the members of the Maximus house walked down to the Quiddtich pitch to decide who would fill the last two spaces on the Quidditch team. (The only ones that tried out were Terry, Blaise, Justin and Dean. Neville, Hermione and Susan all refused to touch a broom again.)

By the end of the day their new team was picked, it was made of: Cedric as Keeper and Captain, Fred and George as Beaters, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini as Chasers and finally 'Harry'/Harmony as Seeker.

Maybe it was because of the Quidditch practice and homework that Harmony was surprised that she had been at Hogwarts for two months. Halloween morning dawned as a day of sweets, it was floating through the air even in the early morning. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced that they were starting how to make objects fly - something they had wanted to do since he had made Harmony's glasses fly off her face and across the classroom.

The only down side was when Ron Weasley and Hermione were paired together. From where Harmony was with a Gryffindor boy named Seamus she could hear Hermione say, "You're saying it wrong..." she had snapped, then Ron had snarled for her to do it right. She did so with a smug smile on her face.

Ron had caught up with Harmony as they walked out of the classroom, "I can't see how you can stand her, Harry. She's a nightmare, honestly." That was when Harmony felt someone run pass her. It was Hermione and her face was full of tears.

Harmony turned toward Ron furious, "Nice going, Ron. Real smart. She was just trying to help you, ya know."

"Well she doesn't have to act like she knows everything!" exclaimed Ron, then he too stalked off, but in the opposite direction.

Hermione didn't show up for any of the afternoon classes and on the way to the Halloween feast Harmony asked Susan and she said sadly, "She's been in the restrooms all day, I tried to get her to come out, but she wouldn't listen."

Harmony was worrying for Hermione, she wanted to leave the Great Hall and find her but she couldn't go into the girls bathrooms as 'Harry.' She was just thinking about this when the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell came bolting into the room. "Troll in the dungeons!" Then a moment before he fainted, "Just thought you ought to know."

Everyone panicked as they were ushered to their common rooms. Harmony and Cedric were at the end of the line when Harmony froze. "Oh no! Hermione!" she exclaimed. "She's doesn't know about the troll!"

Cedric's eyes widened, "Where is she?" he asked. When Harmony told him that she was in the girls bathroom, without a word both took off toward it.

After a few minutes they found the bathrooms...and the troll.

"Oh no," Harmony groaned. "Things couldn't be worst!"

Cedric nodded grimly, "I know," then he sighed. "Well it's too late to get a teacher, get your wand out - now." Harmony nodded and not a moment later that they both had their wands out had they heard a scream from the bathrooms - it was Hermione. Once again they two ran in without a second thought to the horrific scene that was before them - Hermione cowering in the corner while a huge, smelly, ugly, disgusting (you get the picture...) troll stood twelve feet tall with a huge club in its hand.

Harmony did one of the first things she could think of to get the troll away from Hermione - she threw a piece of stone at it that had been knocked away from the wall by the troll's club. It worked - but now the troll's sights were locked on Cedric and herself.

Then Cedric did something did something both very brave and very stupid (a true Gryffindor - at times of course.) He did a running jump and managed to put his arms around the trolls neck. When he did so his wand went right into its nose - Harmony had to remember to laugh at him about that later...if they got through this of course.

Harmony racked her mind for a spell...then it came to her, the main cause for all this mess. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _She aimed right for the troll's club and it flew of its hand, it looked around stupidly for a moment then Harmony let go of the spell. With a great _CRACK _the club fell onto the troll's head. It staggered and fell to the ground (Cedric managed to jump off its back just before impact - two years of Quidditch to thank for that, the balance comes in handy.)

The three Maximi stood there for a moment, then -

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell ran into the bathroom. They stopped short when they saw the troll on the ground, while Snape leaned down to take a look at the troll McGonagall locked eyes with all three of them - none of them had ever seen her so angry. "What exactly do you believe - you could have been - why aren't you in your dormitory?!?" She was so furious she couldn't seem to make completely her sentences.

"Please, Professor, they were looking for me." said a small voice. Hermione had stepped forward. McGonagall looked shocked, like she had just noticed her. "See professor, I had been in the bathrooms all afternoon - I was upset about something someone had said - I didn't know about the troll till it came in here. Cedric and Harry were just coming to warn me."

McGonagall looked over to them, they nodded slowly. "Well I still think it was foolish, at least Mr. Potter had enough sense to bring an older student along - I dread to think - "

But Cedric interrupted her, "But Professor McGonagall, I barley did anything - look, my wand is still in the - well - it's still in the troll's nose." he finished embarrassed. "Harry did the spell that knocked out the troll, _Wingardium Leviosa,_ then the club fell on its head."

"That's not true, you helped as much as I did." said Harmony in protest. Cedric shrugged and leaned down to pull his wand out of the troll's nose - with a sound of disgust I might add.

"Still, it was -" But McGonagall was cut off again.

"-Was an act of bravery, Minerva," surprisingly it was Snape who spoke. "I believe that is what your own house is known for, I dare say if it weren't for Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter's spark of bravery - and stupidity on a level - Miss Granger would be dead, as you well know." McGonagall ogled at Professor Snape like she had never seen him talk like this before, which she really hadn't. Snape continued. "I believe ten points should be taken from Maximus for the their stupidly, but for Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter, should be given ten points each - for dumb-luck and quick thinking." Now McGonagall's mouth was hanging wide open, as was the three students'. (Quirrell still had his head in his hands from when he had entered the room.)

"Now I believe you should get to your common room – now," barked Snape. Harmony, Hermione and Cedric ran for the door and didn't stop till they reached the portrait of the four founders. (As they found out a few days after the beginning of the year, the entrance to their common room was the only remaining portrait of the founders of Hogwarts.) The only thing that Harmony couldn't help but notice was the way Snape's robes were torn around his leg, and how they seemed to be wet, like there was blood on it or something...But that she would worry about later, Harmony thought was she walked into the common room.

From that moment on Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory and Harmony (or Harry in the eyes of everyone) Potter were best friends. Fighting a troll could bring almost anyone together, it seemed. Not even the fact that Cedric was two years older than the other two could stop that.

(On a side note: Ron Weasley couldn't stop apologizing the next day after the whole school heard about what had happed in the girls bathroom. Hermione forgave him, though they still weren't the best of friends.)

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**He he. Did I mention how much I love Cedric. -hugs Cedric- He's soooooooo cute! And nice. Hehe. I think that if you like the idea of Cedric and Harmony 'Harry' being friends, you'll LOVE what comes in the next few years. COUGHthe-third-chapter-of-the-third-yearCOUGH. ;)**

**Please review! I love them!**


	5. Names are clear

**I'm loved! Again! Ha ha. I have some great news! Not only do I have one beta, I have TWO! This way, nothing will be missed! The possiblities are ENDLESS! Muahahahahaha! Just kidding. So thank you to Kiska King and LadyoftheDrow! You both rock!**

**And here we go again!**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

November was very cold. But that didn't seem to matter very much, because Harmony's first Quidditch match was on Saturday. It was the talk of the school, the new house, Maximus, was taking on the long time champ, Slytherin - who everyone wanted to be beaten. That didn't seem to worry the Slytherin team, after all, how challenging could a team be with three stupid first years be?

Maximus didn't seem to mind this one bit, the more confident the Slytherins were, the better it would be when they were knocked off the pedestal by their team. They were good - they should be: they were practicing every moment they could. Angelina, Fred and George had even said that they were better than the Gryffindor team, and it was said to be the only to rival to Slytherin the past few years. All in all they were confident - but not too confident.

As for Harmony's other problem, the one about the tear in Snape's robes, that was answered a few days after the incident. Snape had been limping since then, but when she had been walking pass his office and found the door ajar she peaked in. Snape's leg was bloody and mangled and Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, was handing him bandages.

"How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads?" She heard Snape saying. Harmony backed away slowly before either adult noticed her.

The only thing that she could think of was that little package and the trap-door. Was Snape trying to steal whatever was hiding under there? But it couldn't be - sure, he looked the type, but the potions professor wasn't all bad.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The first game was a success! They had won by one hundred and ten points! Harmony was beside herself in happiness, the whole school seemed to be celebrating that night. Maximus House the most of all.

It was near midnight when everyone went to bed - all except Harmony, Hermione and Cedric. Harmony hadn't gotten a chance to tell them what she had seen with Snape, and Hermione was telling 'Harry' what she had seen at the Quidditch match. It was strange enough that she had caught the Snitch with her mouth, but before that her broom had gone haywire. Hermione insisted that it was Snape, same with Cedric, especially after they heard about his leg. (And Cedric was filled in about the three-head dog.)

"You guys, I just don't think Snape is trying to steal it," Harmony insisted. "He's really alright -" 

"But what about the game?" Cedric asked. "And I bet he was the one to let the troll in, so he could get to whatever was under the trap-door!"

"Cedric, be reasonable -" But Harmony cut off, she was starting to feel tingly...why did it feel familiar? Then she gasped and stood up. "Oh no! What day is it?" Hermione told her the date and Harmony's eyes widened. With all the things going on she totally forgot that it was two weeks since the last time Dumbles renewed the spell.

Harmony reached up to her head, she could already feel the hair growing longer. "I have to go!" she exclaimed, then ran for the portrait. After that she ran to Sirius' room, it was the only place she could think of and it was the closest.

It wasn't until she got to the portrait that she heard the foot steps behind her, Cedric and Hermione were following her. Not only was she almost completely a girl again, but she had also lead them to where a thought-to-be-dead murderer was!

When the footsteps stopped she heard their panting, then her breathing stopped when Hermione croaked out, "What - was - that - all - about?"

Harmony took a deep breath; well, it was now or never. Really, she shouldn't be keeping her secret from her friends. Slowly she turned around to face the two, even in the pale light coming from the nearby window they could see the difference in her face and the slight difference in her height - and there was no ignoring her hair that was down to her waist. Both Cedric and Hermione took a sharp intake of breath.

Harmony held her hands up in defense. "Please! Let me explain!" Now their eyes widened, her normal voice was back. "Please," she begged. They both nodded slowly and Harmony sighed before looking around. "Can I trust you with two of the most important secrets of my life?" Cedric and Hermione exchanged glances then turned back to Harmony.

"Of course, you can trust us with anything," Hermione said gently, beside her Cedric nodded.

Harmony smiled and turned around. She muttered the password to the portrait and it swung open. She stepped inside motioning for them to follow. Once they were all inside Harmony walked to the door she knew to be her godfather's bedroom. She knocked and waited, she heard the rustle of sheets then the stubbing of a toe and the colorful language that came with it. Then the door opened. Sirius was slouching and was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, but when he saw Harmony - the real Harmony - he was suddenly awake and alert.

"Harmony, what happened? What are you doing here so late?" His gaze went past her to Hermione and Cedric. _"What are they doing here?"_

Harmony flinched. "I forgot that my two weeks were up and I started to change in the common room, I ran to the closest place I could think of - your room - but didn't count on them following me," she explained as she walked toward the couch, then falling backwards onto it. "Maybe it was for the best, I really don't like lying to my friends." she sighed.

Sirius went into the kitchen and made some tea as Hermione and Cedric sat down across from Harmony, then he came back and sat down next to Harmony. She sighed, "I guess the first place to start is with him," she pointed to Sirius. "He's my Godfather, Sirius Black."

_"Sirius Black!" _Cedric exclaimed. "But he's dead!"

"No, he's not. He escaped," Harmony corrected. "And don't worry he's innocent, we just need a way to prove it to the Ministry. We have a perfect plan, just a few things to work out and all; the point is, you're safe." Cedric nodded slowly.

"And I'm not really 'Harry' Potter, I'm _Harmony _Potter." Harmony said with a sigh. Then Harmony went into the full story of how Sirius had found her at Privet Drive, how he went under Veritaserum and the story of Peter's betrayal. She then added Dumbledore's master plan: pretending to be the Boy-Who-Lived. She also explained why she turned back tonight, that she had forgotten that she was suppose to go to Dumbledore's office, and that he probably did as well.

"Wow Harry - I mean _Harmony," _Hermione said, her eyebrows were knitted in concentration. "That had to be so...hard, I know I wouldn't have wanted to share a room with all the first year boys in our year! It's got to be hard; I'd make mistakes all the time."

"So would I," Cedric agreed.

"Wait - you aren't mad!?" Harmony asked in confusion, she had expected them to yell or to stalk out of the room.

"What! Are you insane!" Hermione exclaimed. "You saved my life from that troll, it doesn't matter. You had a reason for your lying, and you said it yourself, you wanted to tell us." Harmony nodded.

"And besides, you're the best Seeker I've ever seen," Cedric said with a smile. "I think that's brilliant, as are you, and all those stupid old pureblood families are insane. Just because you're a girl - or if you're different in any way doesn't mean you're not as good, if not better."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harmony exclaimed as she launched herself onto her friends in a hug. When Harmony climbed off of them she saw Sirius walking over to the fire place, he threw some floo powder in and called Dumbles. After a few minutes he stepped out of the grate in a pair of vibrant purple pajama-robes.

"Well," he said cheerfully when he saw Harmony and her friends. "It seems the cat is out of the bag, as Muggles say." Harmony nodded. "And it seems we both have been neglecting our calendars. No matter." He waved his wand over Harmony and a few moments later she was turned back into 'Harry.'

"I told them everything, Professor," Harmony said, nodding to her friends who were still in awe from the magic that was just preformed. "About Sirius, too, as you can probably tell."

Dumbles nodded, "It's quite fine, I myself find it hard to keep secrets from friends, especially secrets as great as this." He smiled. "I just hope you remember to come to my office in two weeks." Harmony nodded and Dumbles was off, back to his office.

Sirius turned back to the three students. "Alright, I think you should all go back to your common room."

They nodded and began to walk out, but Harmony turned back. "We'll come by tomorrow since it's a Sunday, Sirius, we have a few things to ask."

Sirius beamed, "That would be great, Harmony, I'll see you soon."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Like they said, the three friends were sitting in Sirius' small living room, this time in their normal clothes and in normal waking hours.

They were just telling Sirius about the Quidditch match, although there wasn't much to tell seeing as Sirius had snuck out and watched it, but they also voiced their suspicions about Snape - or at least Hermione and Cedric did, Harmony tried to defend him.

"I'm telling you, it's Snape," Cedric said. "He wants to do you in, don't know why, but he does, and he wants to steal whatever is under the trap-door that three headed dog is guarding." Sirius choked on some of his tea.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

_"Fluffy?" _they echoed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask me, I didn't name him, that's Hagrid's dog. He's given him to Dumbledore to guard the -" Sirius stopped himself. "Oh, so you go to the godfather to get answers."

"Not really," Harmony said sweetly. "We didn't really know you were in on it, but now that you are...what's _Fluffy_ guarding?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nope, can't tell you. Promised Dumbledore."

"Come on, Sirius," Cedric begged.

(A/N: He and Hermione had asked him earlier what they should call him - he replied to him, and I quote: "Sirius, and if you so much as utter the words _Mr. Black_ I will kill you myself.")

"You have to give us an answer, a little hint."

Sirius looked deep in thought, Harmony was sure that he wanted to tell them everything, but he had promised Dumbles. "Fine," Sirius said with a sigh. "I'll tell you one thing: It has something to do with Nicolas Flamel." He leaned back in his chair. "That's it. You're not getting anything else. I think it'll be funny, you'll be looking for that name everywhere but you probably won't find it."

"Fine," Harmony said, looking pleased. "But you haven't met someone like Hermione before, she is the queen of the library and I'm sure she will find something within a week, two tops, just to spite _you."_

Sirius laughed, "You really are like James!" he exclaimed.

Harmony smiled, then frowned. "Sirius?" she asked. "How's finding Wormtail going?" Cedric and Hermione tensed, they had heard the way both Sirius and Harmony talked about Peter Pettigrew last night; he was the one that betrayed Harmony's parents.

Sirius sighed, suddenly looking older. "I don't know, we can't find him any where. I don't even know if he's still alive, the rat."

Hermione leaned forward, "Sirius, I was wondering, can you tell us more about his Animagus form. I find the subject interesting, when did you all become Animagi anyway? How long did it take?" Hermione was now asking question after question until Sirius held up a hand.

"We all became Animagi in fifth year," he answered smiling. "It took a good three years, let me tell you. Peter almost didn't become one, he needed all the help he could get." His face hardened. "And as for Peter, his rat form was gray and I suppose now he has a toe missing. The one he cut off before he cast the curse and transformed."

Harmony's eyes widened, "Oh my god," she whispered putting a hand to her mouth, Sirius stopped talking to her and the other three occupants in the room turned to her. It all made sense now. The train ride, the reason Scabbers looked so familiar...**he **was Peter Pettigrew! Wormtail! Her parent's betrayer! She jumped up and started for the door. "We have to go to Dumbledore! I can't believe I - why didn't I recognize him before?"

"What do you mean, Harmony?" Sirius asked, following her.

"No! You still can't leave this room," Harmony exclaimed, turning around with a sharp look, making Sirius freeze in his place. She turned back out to the hallway, Cedric and Hermione following in their wake. "But if I'm right, you can. You can run across the Quidditch field wearing a sign that says 'I'm Sirius Black' if you want." she smiled. "If I'm right, then you're free."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Cedric and Hermione once again found themselves running after their best friend, Harmony Potter, and once again they had no idea why. Finally the trio stopped in front of a stone gargoyle, all breathing heavily.

"Harry - Harmony - oh posh! What's going on?" choked out Cedric, putting his hands on his knees.

Harmony glanced at him and smiled, then turned to the statue. "Lemon Drops." she said and it sprang to the side revealing a moving staircase, Harmony jumped on and the others didn't have any other choice but to get on after her. On the way up, Harmony explained herself vaguely. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers!"

"I still have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione said in exasperation.

"You will," Harmony said simply.

Finally they arrived before the huge door to Dumbledore's office, Harmony didn't bother knocking - she opened it and ran inside, Hermione and Cedric right behind her. "Professor! You will never believe this!" she exclaimed, Dumbles was sitting at his desk and when she came it he looked up, somewhat surprised.

"Oh really?" Dumbles asked, his eyes twinkling. "I won't?" 

Harmony shook her head, "I know how to prove Sirius' innocence! It's Peter, I know where he is!" Dumbles sat up straighter in his chair and Harmony continued. "He's Ron Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers, _he's here, he's here at Hogwarts!"_

Dumbles jumped to his feet, "Oh my, this is a surprise! Care to explain more?" Unseen to Harmony, Cedric and Hermione nodded fiercely behind her.

Harmony nodded, "I was on the train ride to Hogwarts and I shared a compartment with Ron, he showed me his pet rat. I thought there had been something familiar about it, and now I know why - he's Peter Pettigrew! He's missing a toe and everything! Ron even mentioned that he had been his brother's rat, for how long I don't know, but I do know that normal rats don't live that long."

Dumbles nodded and walked to his door, "Perhaps we should make our way to Gryffindor Tower? I'm sure Mr. Weasley is there, we could solve this right now." The three students nodded and followed him out.

On the walk there Harmony asked, "Professor, is there a way to forcibly transform an Animagus?"

He nodded, "Yes, and if the rat is not Peter then nothing will happen and we will be back to square one."

They arrived at Gryffindor Tower about five minutes later - give or take - Harmony wasn't paying much attention so she wouldn't know. The Gryffindor's portrait was a picture of a fat lady in a beautiful pink gown. Dumbles told her the password and she opened it for them.

When they stepped in everyone in the common room went silent and stared, never had they seen the Headmaster in their common room before. Dumbles took advantage to the silence and called out clearly, "Mr. Weasley?"

_"Yes?" _said four voices as one. (It appeared that the twins were visiting their brothers and some friends in Gryffindor tower.)

Dumbledore smiled, "Ron Weasley."

Ron, who was sitting on the couch walked over to the group, eyeing Hermione and the rest suspiciously. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could please show us to your pet rat," Dumbles implored. Ron gave him a confused look but nodded slowly, then led them up to the first year boys' dormitory. He walked over to the bed Harmony assumed was his, there was a small cage on the bedside table where Scabbers was sleeping peacefully. When the rat was pulled from his cage he stirred a little, looking as if he was still half asleep.

"Um, why do you need to see him, sir?" Ron asked.

Dumbles smiled slightly, "All will be explained in a moment, please, place - what was his name - Scabbers down on the bed." Ron did so, but when he saw Dumbledore pull out his wand his eyes widened. "Do not fear. I'm just performing a simple spell on him. If he is not what we suspect him to be then it will not hurt him.

Ron looked suspicious about this still. Namely, what did they suspect his rat to be?

Scabbers looked like he had woken up completely and was staring up at Dumbledore and his wand nervously. Just as Dumbledore pointed his wand at him, Scabbers started crawling quickly across the bed then fell onto the floor. He bolted for the door, but Dumbles was quicker. He bellowed out the spell and it hit right on target - where Scabbers had once been a fat little man now laid.

The little man slowly stood up and turned to the group, most of which was in shock - no so more that Ron. "What - who are you?" he exclaimed and the man - Peter - flinched as if Ron struck him.

Peter was breathing heavily and looking for all possible escapes, but Cedric had moved in front of the door and shut it. "P-Professor D-Dumbledore. H-how good it is to s-see you." he stuttered out in a high, rat-like voice.

Dumbledore thrust his wand into Peter's face and he whimpered. "Peter Pettigrew, I never thought I would see you again, but with the help of Harry you are now going to clear Sirius' name and go to Azkaban for turning the Potters in to Voldemort."

"I -I," Peter stuttered again. He looked to each face in the room - all of them were filled with utter loathing. "I didn't mean to!" he sobbed falling to his knees. He pulled at the robes of the closest person - Hermione. "Please girl—" But Hermione kicked her leg out of his grasp. Peter looked around wildly, his eyes fell onto Ron. "Ron! Master, have I not been a good rat? Please believe me!" But Ron only shook his head slowly and back away. Then Peter looked Harmony straight in the eye. "Harry! I knew your father, we were the best of friends, I wouldn't do anything to him. It was Sirius, Sirius Black!"

"I already know what Sirius Black did! He tried to stop you, but you betrayed my parents!" Harmony snarled at the man who had a hand her parents killing.

Peter sobbed loudly. "I didn't mean to!" he repeated. "The Dark Lord, he is so powerful! What could I have done?"

"You could have died," Dumbledore said firmly, all the twinkle gone from his eyes as he stared into Peter's. "You could have died rather than betray your friends." Peter didn't answer, he merely sobbed on. Dumbledore lazily flicked his wand and ropes flew out, wrapping themselves around Peter, when he preformed a silencing charm - the sobbing cut off abruptly. Dumbledore floated Peter's struggling form out of the dormitory, which Cedric had hurriedly reopened, and down the stairs to the common room.

The whole room went silent when the group walked down again with one more person, more importantly, a person who was bound and floating in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore told them all that it was fine, and that they would be told about what was happening soon. Then he told Cedric, Ron and Hermione to follow him to his office while Harmony went and got Sirius. Harmony ran all the way with the biggest smile of her face she had ever had.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

After grabbing Sirius from his room and almost forcing him out into the halls— ("Are you crazy! I can't be seen!")—and refusing to tell him what was going on—("Come on! If I'm going to be carted off to Azkaban I should know why!") –-the two were traveling up Dumbledore's staircase. When the door opened and they walked in Sirius stopped dead it his tracks upon seeing Peter, who was still crying.

_"YOU!"_ Sirius snarled, his voice full of venom. At this Peter sobbed harder and Harmony had to grab hold of Sirius' arm to hold him back.

"Now Sirius," Dumbledore said, coming to his side. "Don't do anything rash, you know where that got you last time. Minister Fudge is coming, I told him to bring at least two Aurors as well." Sirius nodded but kept his eyes locked on Peter.

Not another five minutes later did the fireplace spring to life and three men stepped out. The first one stepped over to Dumbledore; he had a green bowler hat and pinstriped robes on. "What is this all about?"

"I believe you have a few things to sort out," Dumbledore said. "This is Peter Pettigrew, he is the one that betrayed the Potters, and this is Sirius Black, he's innocent." Fudge's eyes moved franticly between the sobbing Peter and glaring Sirius.

"What!" he exclaimed. "You mean, neither of them is dead?"

"Yes, Minister," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Sirius, are you dead?" 

"Last time I checked I had a pulse," Sirius grunted. "And as far as I can tell, you need to be able to breath with all the crying Pettigrew is doing."

"B-but, he –-" Fudge choked out. "Black killed thirteen people, including Peter Pettigrew!"

"No, that was Pettigrew who killed them," Sirius proclaimed. "He cast the curse behind his back, after screaming to the street that _I _betrayed James and Lily. Then before he killed everyone he cut off his finger, then he turned into a rat - his Animagus form."

"Animagus form!" Fudge exclaimed. "No! He's not registered, we would know."

"Not if we did it illegally in school," Sirius said smugly. "All three of us did, Peter, James and myself. We all became one. It is, of course, how I escaped from Azkaban."

Fudge opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments, until Harmony stepped up. "Please, Minister, he's telling the truth." Fudge's eyes traveled to her forehead. "Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I know what I'm talking about. My parents decided to bluff, Voldemort–-" (There was a sharp intake of breath from many in the room.) "—would know that they chose Sirius, he was there very best friend and my dad trusted him with his life. But if they used Peter, Voldemort would still go after Sirius and they would be safe."

"But it was Peter who was the spy," Sirius said bitterly. "He had been passing information to Voldemort for over a year, I'm sure it was the best day in his life when he knew that he could tell his Master where the Potters were."

Fudge was still speechless so Dumbledore stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should go to the Ministry, if you truly want to find out if this is true then we should give both Peter and Sirius Veritaserum, they can't possible lie under that."

Fudge nodded slowly. "Yes, but just to be sure, until then they are both under arrest." he nodded toward the two Aurors, one came forward to tie Sirius' hands together and the other picked Peter off the ground.

Harmony stepped toward Sirius, but he shook his head. "No, Harry. I'm fine, just you see. In a few days I'll be a free man." Harmony nodded slowly.

"I will come with you," Dumbledore said then turned to Harmony. "I want you to find Professor McGonagall, tell her what is going on and that she is in charge until I return. And do not worry yourself, your godfather will be back soon, but this time he will be free." Harmony nodded again and the group of students watched as the adults disappeared in green flames one-by-one.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Convincing McGonagall proved to be a difficult task. When they told her that they had found Peter Pettigrew and that he had been at Hogwarts as a pet rat for many years, she just shook her head slowly. Finally she was convinced and her lips were almost gone from her face.

The day was the longest day of Harmony's life, that included the time her Aunt Marge's dog chased her up the tree and she was stuck there until midnight. After they explained as much as they could to Ron and comforted him about 'Scabbers,' they all went their separate ways. Ron went to his own common room and Cedric, Harmony and Hermione went to theirs.

The rest of the day was spent doing homework, or in Harmony's case, staring at the same line on her Charms essay that was due on Tuesday. As if the wasn't enough, ten P.M. came and went, then eleven. Finally at midnight Harmony could no longer keep her eyes open, so she and Cedric walked up the boys staircases and went Hermione went to the girls.

That night Harmony had dreams about her godfather's trial, Fudge slammed the gauntlet down shouting, "Guilty! Take him away!" Then two Aurors came up and dragged him to Azkaban.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

The next day Harmony woke up at seven and together Cedric, Hermione and herself walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Harmony just picked at her food until the owl post flew in and people received their mail. Cedric got his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and glanced at the front page, he made a move to throw it aside when he did a double take.

"Harmony! You won't believe it! Look!" Cedric practically shoved the paper into her nose before Harmony grabbed it, when she saw the headline she choked on her own _air._ The picture above the headline was a picture of Sirius on one side, then another of Pettigrew. Harmony quickly read the article.

**Sirius Black AND Peter Pettigrew ALIVE!**

**Truth Finally Revealed**

_Yesterday in the late morning Minister Fudge went to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry after an important call from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who asked if he could arrive as soon as possible with at least two Aurors. He did as instructed and floo-ed to the Headmaster's office and was shocked at what he found. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black were both there!_

_Peter Pettigrew was on the ground tied up and crying, and Sirius Black was standing there glaring at Pettigrew. Of course you could imagine the things going through the Minister's head. But Dumbledore jumped in and explained a few things that will shock the entire Wizarding Community. _

_They then were off the Ministry of Magic and under Dumbledore's request both Pettigrew and Black were given Veritaserum, when under the influence the results were mind-boggling. _

_The story of October 31, 1981 that we knew to be true until just a day ago was this: Sirius Black was the Potters' Secret Keeper (**See Page 5 for details**) and he betrayed them by telling You-Know-Who their location. Then after his Master was defeated he went after Pettigrew, another friend of the Potters, and killed him and twelve muggles. But yesterday we learned the true version: It was _Peter Pettigrew _who was the Potters' Secret-Keeper, the Potters decided to bluff so You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters would still go after Black, James Potter's very best friend and most obvious choice. They did not, however, foresee that Pettigrew was a spy, which he was for over a year before their deaths. Black realized this too late. After he found Pettigrew in the muggle alley. Pettigrew shouted for everyone to hear the _Sirius _had betrayed the Potters, then with his wand behind his back cursed the street, killing the twelve muggles. He then cut off his finger and turned into his Animagus form, a rat. (**For Animagus information see page 7**) We did not consider this option at the time because Peter Pettigrew became an Animagus illegally in school, along with Sirius Black and James Potter._

_Now that the Ministry knows the truth we have taken away Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin, First class and has awarded it to Sirius Black, who has received the Ministry's utmost apologies. Peter Pettigrew has been placed in Azkaban for a life sentence._

_When asked what Sirius Black would be doing now that he was a free man he answered thus, "I'm going to be doing what I should have been doing the past ten years: Being a good godfather to Harry Potter." On this subject, Sirius Black now has full custody of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, that up until now has been under the custody of Vernon and Petunia Evans Dursley, his only relatives._

Harmony dropped the paper and pumped her fists in the air. "YES! We did it!" she exclaimed.

Then Hermione, who was reading the article over Harmony shoulder along with Cedric smiled and threw her arms around Harmony and squealed, "That's great Harry!"

"I know, I can't believe how fast that happened!" Cedric agreed, hitting Harmony on the shoulder.

Harmony nodded, "I wonder if Dumbledore and Sirius are back from the Ministry yet? Do you think Sirius is still going to stay here at Hogwarts?" Harmony said this incredibly fast, stringing the two sentences together in a mush.

Hermione and Cedric laughed. "Cool it," Cedric said. "I'm sure if they were here yet they would be here at breakfast or would at least tell you. And of course Sirius is going to stay here! Why would he leave?" Harmony nodded and looked back at her breakfast, she still couldn't eat, but for an entirely different reason.

All day Harmony was asked about Sirius, she told them how he found her after he escaped from Azkaban and then told Dumbledore that he was innocent. Then how the two of them spent the rest of the summer at Hogwarts and how he was in hiding for the first part of the school term.

By dinner Harmony was worn out from telling this story and was happy to sit down at the Maximus table where her house mates knew not to ask her any more about her godfather. They had just started eating when the door to the Great Hall opened again and standing in the door frame were Dumbledore and Sirius. (Who looked much nicer than he had in the past few months. Harmony figured that he had gotten his hair professionally done, though it was still past his ears and bought some new red robes.)

The hall went silent when they walked in, Dumbledore continued to the teacher's table at the very end but Sirius stopped at the Maximus table right where Harmony was sitting, both of them couldn't stop smiling. "May I sit here?" he asked overly theatric voice. Harmony nodded and Hermione slid over a seat for Sirius.

Sirius looked around the Great Hall, which was still completely silent, with a grin. "Oh, come on!" he said in a booming voice. "I know you aren't usually _this _quiet! Talk, laugh and prank!" Fred and George Weasely, who were sitting across from Sirius and Harmony laughed loudly and the rest of the Hall followed. Soon everyone returned to their meals, only sneaking peeks at Sirius.

After Sirius caught Harmony up on exactly what happened at the trial he never got, the conversation was random. Sirius had looked around the Hall with a smile on his face, he sighed. "I haven't been in here when it was full of students since our last night here. I remember clearly, we did our traditional end-of-the-year-prank, though we wanted it to be the biggest we ever pulled, seeing as it was our last year." Fred and George grinned wickedly and leaned in closer. "The moment the food appeared at the table we spelled all the teacher's robes to turn bright pink, as well as the entire Slytherin table.

"At the same time the words '_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were here 1970 - 1978: Let the Marauders never die!'_ appeared right over the staff table, right where that banner is hanging now." He pointed up front above the teachers and everyone looked over, everyone but Fred and George.

_"The Marauders!" _the exclaimed together. "You were a Marauder?"

Sirius nodded, "The best pranksters Hogwarts has every seen, we caused most of the gray hairs on McGonagall's head. Why?"

Fred smiled, "Well you see-"

"We found a certain map our first year here -" finished George.

"It was just laying there in Filch's cabinet marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_ begging to be let out for a spin - " continued Fred.

"And we couldn't let the Marauders down, could we?"

Sirius' eyes had widened at the second sentence. "You found the map! I thought I would never see that thing again after Filch took it from us only a week before we were due to leave Hogwarts." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "I hope you made good use of it."

Fred and George mimicked Sirius. "Oh, we have. Tell us, who were _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _and why did you choose them for nick names. And what about _Marauder?_"

"Oh, I'll tell you - but first." Sirius stood up and walked to the staff table, he whispered something in McGonagall's ear. At first she looked angry, then her expression softened and she nodded. She turned around and waved her wand at the huge Hogwarts banner to reveal the writing that Sirius told them about.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were here 1970 - 1978: Let the Marauders never die!_

Then another message was under it:

_All future Pranksters must leave their own mark on this school in a big way_

Sirius smiled smugly as he sat down next to Harmony, who was laughing like many of the other people in the Hall. "That's brilliant!" exclaimed the twins. Sirius nodded, his eyes glazed over in memories.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

**And there we are! Please review, you know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**THE LAST CHAPTER! I know, it's sad. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! The second year is DONE and the third is almost complete! I really hope you like this! Please review!**

**(Note: Everything in BOLD is directly from the book! Not mine!)**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Christmas was upon them and for the first time in her life Harmony was actually looking forward to the holidays. Usually the month of December would be full of Dudley demanding this or that and almost daily trips to the toy stores for 'just the right gift.' And during all of this Harmony would be told to be even more scarce than usual, excluding when she helped Aunt Petunia make Christmas dinner. Then most of Christmas morning was used for Dudley opening his presents while Harmony watched from the hallway and then the Dursleys went out and bought Dudley even more presents for the rest of the day while Harmony stayed at home

But this Christmas Harmony actually had _friends,_ and she had a godfather! She was going to get one of those family Christmases that she always saw on T.V., once again watching from the hallway.

Harmony would be staying at Hogwarts over the break, along with Sirius. Hermione and Cedric were also staying, both had been offered to come home with their parents but declined saying they had big holiday projects to work on. (Harmony knew that they just wanted her to have friends over the holidays - which was just fine with her!)

They weren't actually lying about the projects either, they were still looking for Nicolas Flamel in the library but had turned up nothing - Sirius loved to point out that they would never find him, which Harmony was slowly starting to believe.

On Christmas morning Harmony awoke to a heavy weight on her legs, she tried to ignore it but it just kept on climbing up her and finally rested on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to look into the panting face of Padfoot. "Sirius!" she slurred, her voice still tired. "Get off!" The dog whined and licked her face then jumped off. It gave her a look behind its shoulder, but with a sharp look then walked down the stairs. Grumbling Harmony threw her covers off and walked down after him, when she entered the common room she stopped dead. Sirius was there, in his human form this time, grinning broadly and so were Cedric and Hermione. All of them were sitting around the tree with a huge pile of presents under it.

"'Bout time you came down," Cedric said, picking up a small gift and throwing it to her, she caught in only because of her Seeker reflexes. "We told each other that we wouldn't open presents until everyone was here, so come on, there's a load here for you."

"I got presents?" Harmony asked, stunned.

"Yeah, of course." Hermione said, who was unwrapping a box.

Smiling, Harmony unwrapped the small present in her hands, after the wrapping was gone a small jewelry box was left she opened it to reveal a locket with a snitch on it. "Wow," she breathed. "Who's this from?" she asked looking up.

"Me," Cedric answered. "I know you won't be wearing it for a while, but I figured that when you come clean about the 'being a girl thing' you can wear it." Then he looked at her and laughed. "You can wear it now; it looks like your two weeks are up."

Harmony reached up to touch her hair and sure enough it was waist length. "Oh no, I forgot again!"

"It's alright Harmony, Dumbledore told me that he let you forget," explained Sirius. "Since there is no one else in Maximus house staying over the holiday...actually there is no one else staying over the break."

"Great," she took the locket out of the case. "I love this, Cedric. Can you help me put it on?" He stood up and Harmony handed him the necklace, then she pulled her hair up and he fastened the clasp. "Thanks."

Then the real present opening began.

Harmony seriously thought that her face was stuck in a permanent smile. She had gotten the most presents she had ever gotten in her life. After they were done they all sat on one of the plush couches. "Hey, Harmony," Sirius said. "You have one more present." Harmony raised an eyebrow, the look on her godfather's face was never good, but she leaned forward anyway. "Dumbledore gave this to me yesterday and I never thought I would see it again." Then without another word he thrust a package into his hands.

Harmony unwrapped it and a silvery material fell out - it was a cloak. She stood and draped it over her, Cedric and Hermione gasped. "What?" They pointed to her body and Harmony looked down - she was invisible! "What! Oh my god!"

Sirius let out one of his famous bark-like laughs. "That, my dear Harmony, is an invisibility cloak. It belonged to James, your dad. He gave it to Dumbledore to take care of a few months before they died." He smiled sadly. "All the times we snuck out after curfew under this thing..." He shook his head. "Anyway, your dad would have wanted you to have it so you could cause just as much trouble as we did. Make sure to give him a run for his money!" Harmony nodded.

"Thank you Sirius, this is...amazing," she said softly.

Never before had Harmony ever had something of her parents'.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

That night Harmony lay in bed, unable to sleep. All she could keep thinking about was the wonderful day she had. The dinner in the Great Hall was great; most of the professors had left so the only people left were the professors from the summer.

Turning over on her side she thought about the cloak, _her father's._ She smiled at the thought alone. What was she going to use it for? Sirius had said that him and her father had used it to sneak out after curfew...she sat up in her bed. That's _exactly _what she would use it for.

Her and her friends had checked the whole library for Nicolas Flamel...except for the restricted section. Harmony stepped out of bed and opened her trunk, she found her cloak which was right on the top.

After about ten minutes Harmony found herself between the boalrightcases of the restricted section, looking for this infamous Nicolas Flamel.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony was breathing deeply; she had just ran as fast as she could to get away from Filtch and had went into the closest door she could find. Looking around she noticed it was bare excluding a huge and beautiful mirror.

Curiosity getting the best of her she took off her cloak and walked over in front of the mirror and her eyes widened at the sight that looked back at her.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

_'Why can't Hermione see them?' _Harmony asked over and over again in her mind. She was back to the mirror that showed her parents to her for the second night in a row. Last night when she had first seen them she ran to get Hermione and take her here. She did and Hermione stood in front of the mirror but she didn't see Harmony's parents, she saw herself as Head Girl as well as many other academic achievements.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, from an old voice coming from the other side of the room. Dumbles was here.

After the Mirror of Erised was explained by Dumbles, he sent Harmony back to her bed, at least her question was answered. Harmony did want to find the mirror again, but if Dumbledore told her not to, then she wouldn't.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

During one of the intense Quidditch practices later that week Cedric had some really bad news - at least for most of the team. "Snape's refereeing so give him no excuse to dock points. I don't think it should be too hard, we're playing Gryffindor and they don't play as dirty as Slytherin."

"That and we know all of Wood's secrets," George laughed.

Cedric smiled. "That too."

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

That night the group was down in the Maximus common room when Neville entered the common room under a Leg-Locker Curse preformed by the one and only Malfoy. After reassuring Neville that he was much better than Malfoy, Harmony handed him one of her Chocolate Frogs. After a thanks, Neville unwrapped the candy and handed Harmony back the card.

"Dumbles again," Harmony said glancing at the writing, she was just about to put it down when she gasped. "Oh my god! I found him!" Harmony showed the card to both Cedric and Hermione. "I knew I read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train here. '**Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with is partner, Nicolas Flamel!'" _**

Hermione then jumped to her feet and ran to the girls' dormitories, when she returned she was carrying a huge book. "In here," she says "It says right here, Nicolas Flamel, is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Then she read off the rest of the text when she got no response.

"No wonder Snape wants it!" Cedric exclaimed. "Who wouldn't want to turn anything into gold or be immortal?"

Harmony glared at Cedric. "I still don't think Snape is the one that is trying to steal the Stone."

"Either way Harmony," Hermione whispered, giving in to the both of them. "You better be careful at the match tomorrow." Harmony sighed and sat back in her chair defeated.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony wished she could be happy about the game, I mean really, she had caught the Snitch in under ten minutes!

Nope, she had to see Snape threatening Quirrell in the forbidden forest!

Harmony was currently sitting in the common room with Cedric and Hermione, she had just finished telling them all about the conversation she over heard. The second she had finished they began to come up with different theories. They thought this meant that the Stone was safe as long as Quirrell didn't tell Snape the way to get past Fluffy - Cedric had mentioned that it would be gone within a week - but Harmony had tuned out long ago.

She just couldn't see Snape stealing the Stone! Sure, he was dark and downright terrible to almost anyone who wasn't a Slytherin (excluding most of the Maximus House) but he didn't seem the type to want gold or eternal life. It just didn't make sense, and there was no use in asking Cedric and Hermione about it seeing as they were stuck on the idea of Snape plotting to steal the Stone.

Harmony sighed again and stood up muttering a good-night to Cedric and Hermione then went up to bed. She would just worry about this tomorrow.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

In the weeks that followed, Quirrell became thinner and paler than usually, but he hadn't seemed to disclose the information to Snape. And Snape, in Cedric and Hermione's opinion, was becoming more and more temperamental.

Then the final exams were ten weeks away, as Hermione kept reminding them and the teachers were putting on the homework hard.

Then again, all this didn't hold a candle to what Hagrid involved them in...

They first found out about the dragon egg that Hagrid had when they went out to his hut a little bit before dinner, Hagrid told them that he won it just last night in a card game with another fellow. They tried to tell Hagrid that having a pet dragon was illegal, and that he lived in a _wooden house_, but he just wouldn't listen.

Then of course later that week the egg hatched, and who would be standing outside Hagrid's cabin window but Draco Malfoy. After that night Malfoy kept giving Harmony and her friend's superior looks (more so than usual, of course) and it was making the trio nervous. What was Malfoy going to do with this information? 

Harmony urged Hagrid to just set Norbert (that was what Hagrid named him) free, but once again he wouldn't listen. Then Harmony recommended an alternative. "Hagrid, Ron Weasley's brother, Charlie, he works in Romania with dragons, he'll take Norbert. I'm sure he would be happier with others like him. He can make friends; even meet a nice girl..." Harmony was doing her best to convince Hagrid, finally he caved in and Harmony went to Ron the next day.

Ron had become a friend to Harmony, though not as good as Cedric, Hermione and the other people in the Maximus house, but still a friend all the same. After Harmony explained about Norbert, Ron agreed to owl his brother. He came up to her about a day later with the reply; the letter said that Charlie and some others would be coming at midnight on Saturday.

Then there was a snag, Cedric had his hand bitten by Norbert and Saturday morning the hand had swollen to twice its normal size. He went to the hospital wing muttering under his breath that sounded like, "Stupid bloody dragons."

Harmony turned to Hermione, "I guess it's just you and me tonight, it's a date for midnight on the Astronomy tower!" Hermione laughed, though she still looked nervous about the whole thing.

Then the bad luck started to happen. Not only did they see Malfoy being pulled away by McGonagall on their way to the tower (they and Norbert were under Harmony's invisibility cloak) he must have over heard them at some point, but then they forgot the invisibility cloak and they ran into Filch.

When McGonagall got a hold of them it was not a fun sight to behold. Harmony and Hermione each lost fifty points for Maximus house a piece, and they had detention with Malfoy, who also lost fifty points for Slytherin.

Their house was a bit understanding when they told them the story about Norbert, although they were mad a first.

But that wasn't the worst of it, it turns out their detention was in the forbidden forest.

And let the fun begin.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

When Harmony and Hermione arrived in the common room Cedric had fallen asleep waiting for them. They woke him up and told him about what happened in the forest.

Not only had they met the less-than-friendly centaurs, found the dead unicorn and oh - let's not forget - came face to face with Lord Voldemort!

"I bet Snape wants the stone for You-Know-Who! Just like Firenze said," Cedric stated after a moment of thinking. "I'm sure Snape is one of his followers, he fits the type."

Harmony shook her head, "No, I don't believe that. It has to be someone else." Even though this would do nothing to change Cedric and Hermione's minds she had to say it.

Hermione sighed, "Well, everyone says Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, as long as he's here Snape - or who ever-" Hermione added after seeing the look on Harmony's face, "is trying to steal it for him, they can't as long as he's around." Harmony nodded and after a few more minutes of conversation they all went up to bed.

The next day Harmony went to go tell Sirius about the detention, she had been keeping him up to date with everything that had been going on and this wasn't any different. Sirius had the same views on Snape as Cedric and Hermione, but he at least tried to keep his mouth shut about it. Harmony was sure he was afraid that he would say something about the stone that he didn't want to tell us.

Then Sirius surprised her by pulling out her invisibility cloak. "I went to the Astronomy tower and found it. I thought you might need it, just in case," he said with a wink.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony had no idea how she got through the end of the year exams. Not only were they very challenging, but throughout the whole thing her scar kept hurting - not as much as the brief moment in the Great Hall on her first night at Hogwarts, but it was pretty damn close!

She assumed it was a sort of warning, seeing as it hurt like nothing before just a few moments before she saw Voldemort in the forest.

It was when she let her thoughts travel freely that she was stuck on the thought of Hagrid. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy, he had told them that he was the only one besides Dumbledore to know how. Then Harmony jumped to her feet and started to Hagrid's cabin, Hermione and Cedric following her trying to get answers as to why they were running.

"Isn't it a bit strange - no, scratch that - it _is _strange that something that Hagrid wants more than anything more in the world - a dragon egg - then someone out of the blue just shows up in a pub carrying one," Harmony huffed as they made their way down a grassy slope. "It's illegal to have a dragon, let alone carry an egg of one around in your pocket. Why didn't I see it before?"

When the trio arrived at Hagrid's hut he was working outside, they started to question him. Harmony felt a sinking felling in her stomach when Hagrid told her that this 'stranger' never took his cloak off. It was only the beginning.

It sank even lower when he reported that he couldn't really remember because the man started ordering Hagrid drinks, but some of the worst news was that he mentioned Fluffy. The worst by far was when Hagrid said he told the stranger that with a bit of music Fluffy went straight to sleep - then he tried to cover it up seeing as he just told them as well - but it didn't matter, the three were already walking up to the castle to tell Dumbledore. No matter who was stealing the stone for Voldemort - may it be Snape or not - they had to warn him.

Then the sh - I mean - poop really hit the fan when they ran into Professor McGonagall who told them that Dumbledore was gone, they then tried to explain about the Stone, but she shooed them off quickly saying they had no business in these matters.

But seeing as Voldemort coming back to life concerned Harmony _greatly_, they were going to make it their 'matter.'

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Waiting till everyone was out of the common room Harmony took one last run up to the dormitory and grabbed her cloak. The three had talked about the plan most of the day, they considered going to Sirius, but they decided to take matters into their own hands.

Sneaking out of the common room proved very easy. In no time they were in front of a sleeping three-headed dog, with a harp resting at its feet. They came to the conclusion that the thief had already been here.

All three of them fell into the trapdoor, facing the first of the many tasks.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

And now here Harmony was, alone walking into the last chamber and away from the room with the flames and potion puzzle.

The first task they had encountered was the Devil's Snare, Cedric solved that quickly, he was very good in Herbology. Then Harmony flew an old broom to capture a flying key for the next door, which was pretty easy except for the fact that the other keys started attacking her.

Then came the huge chessboard, they all played their way across. Cedric's father had taught him everything there was to know about chess, he was never that big a fan of the game but he joked before he decided to move to the spot that would allow Harmony to win that he would never hear the end of it from his father. Saying that chess had saved their life!

Harmony and Hermione went forward, they ran into a knocked out troll then to a set of potions and a riddle. Hermione was much better at riddles than Harmony, so she left it up to her. Hermione had just drank the potion to go back to Cedric and get a letter to Dumbles, while Harmony moved forward to face whoever was in the next chamber.

She almost couldn't believe who it was when she walked in - everything almost made sense at that moment.

It was Quirrell.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"You?" Harmony breathed. "It was you, all along?"

Quirrell smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was perfect, wasn't it?" There was no trace of a stutter in is voice now. "No one would suspect p-poor s-stuttering Q-Quirrell."

Harmony could only stare as he explained everything that had happened the whole year. It was almost hard to wrap her mind around, while she never ruled Quirrell out of the equation, she never said his name specifically - only at the beginning of the year when her scar had hurt.

Harmony was also surprised to see the Mirror of Erised. Almost as soon as she noticed it there was a voice - a high and cold voice that didn't belong to Quirrell - that said, "Use the boy." And Quirrell grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her in front of the mirror. Then the most amazing thing happened - _the stone appeared in her pocket!_

She tried to lie about it - if she could just get out of her then Quirrell would have no chance of -

But it was at that moment the weirdest and most terrible thing happened. Quirrell unrolled his turban and revealed a face on the back of his head, it looked so much like a snake...then the same cold voice said her name - or the Boy-Who-Lived's name at any rate.

It was Lord Voldemort. He told her about what had happened to him, how he had to feed off other animals and life forces, how he had to drink unicorn blood to survive. When he offered to give Harmony her parents' back, to give her power, she flat out refused. This man - _thing _- was her parent's killer, and he tried to kill her!

Voldemort told Quirrell to seize her when she tried to run for it. He grabbed her - he put both hands around her neck - that's when two things happened. One, Quirrell's hands started to smoke and two, Harmony started to feel the same sensation of when she was about to turn back into her usually form of a girl.

Not a moment later did she fell an almost unfamiliar weight of hair on her shoulders. She was a girl again.

Quirrell seemed to be more worried about his hands, however, and after the tingling sensation was gone Harmony felt the pain in her scar like some one had put a hot coal to it.

Harmony barely saw Quirrell turn around again, Voldemort was facing her and she could still make out his shocked face through the blinding pain in her head. Then she heard Quirrell scream, "I can not touch him!"

"KILL HER, KILL HER!" exclaimed Voldemort, Quirrell seemed confused at first, who was this 'her?' But then he saw Harmony and he lunged for her throat again, but Harmony put her hands on his face and he started to smoke again, screaming in agony.

She didn't remove her hands until she felt Quirrell's hands leave her throat, then she let the darkness claim her

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

When Harmony woke up next she was in the hospital wing, Dumbles and Sirius were at the foot of her bed talking quietly. She tried to sit up, but fell right back down again - this got the adults' attention.

Sirius ran over to her and pulled her into a strong hug, "Oh thank God, you're alright!"

"I'm fine Sirius," she choked out, her voice scratchy. "But I sort of need to breath."

Sirius quickly released her, looking embarrassed.

Harmony then turned to Dumbledore, who was sitting at the foot of her bed. He explained to her everything - what happened to Quirrell, her friends, the mirror and even more about the stone. Finally Harmony cleared her throat and looked to Dumbledore, "Professor, I think...I think we should come clean about me, being a girl. There is no way that it can protect me now - Voldemort saw me, it's only a matter of time before he puts two and two together."

"I agree, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said. "I believe the leaving feast would be an ideal time to do so." Then Dumbles bid them both farewell, leaving Harmony to replay her story to Sirius in detail.

The look on his face was torn between admiration and complete horror.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Harmony took a deep breath; she, Cedric, and Hermione were standing outside the Great Hall. It was time for the leaving feast - during which time Dumbledore was going to tell the school the truth...and she was feeling so nervous that her stomach was in her throat. She was playing with the bottom of her skirt, which was really Hermione's, seeing as she only owned the boy's uniform. Hermione's clothes were a tad to big for her, seeing as Hermione was taller and Harmony was still skinny from her first ten years at the Dursley's.

Her stay in the hospital wing had been alright, Hermione and Cedric had come to visit her the day before and gotten the true story of what happened with Quirrell - there were many rumors flying around. Madam Pomfrey, they nurse in the hospital wing, had been very watchful over her but Dumbles convinced her to let Harmony go to the feast.

Cedric took a deep breath and took a few steps forward, "Well, it's now or never." Harmony groaned but followed her friends anyway.

All eyes turned to them as they walked to the Maximus house. Harmony heard many whispers, all centering around - "Who is that girl?" Once Harmony sat down between Cedric and Hermione she noticed the green banners covering the Great Hall - Slytherin had won the house cup.

Harmony was pulled out of her thoughts by Dumbles, who had just stood up to make a speech. _'This is it,'_ Harmony thought glumly.

"Hello all," Dumbledore boomed. "Another year is gone, once again, and I find myself pleased with how much you have all learned - perhaps some of it will stay in your heads over the summer." Many people laughed at this. "Now, before I award the house cup I have an important subject to tell you all. You know, of course about what happened on October 31, 1981, Halloween night almost eleven years ago."

Harmony stared at the table in front of her. She was trying to count the lines of wood._ 'One, two, three, four, five...' _

"How Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated Voldemort," Dumbles continued, many gasps from the name followed. "But what you know is a lie. A lie that should have been dealt with before now, but I was mistaken, I now know it would have been better to come clean with this at the beginning of the school year."

Everyone was leaning forward in their seats, holding their breath in anticipation. What was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest and most powerful wizard alive, wrong about? What lie?

_'Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five...' _continued Harmony - it was getting harder to ignore Dumbles and stay on count.

"It was not Harry Potter, it was _Harmony _Potter the _Girl_-Who-Lived who stopped Voldemort," Dumbledore said finally, many whispers and gasps following. Dumbledore put up one of his old hands and the room was silenced.

_'Fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one, sixty...what came after sixty-one again?'_ thought Harmony. Sighing in defeat Harmony looked up to Dumbledore.

"At the beginning of the year I convinced Harmony Potter to pretend to be Harry Potter," Once again, gasps. "She agreed only because I told her it would be safer, for the time being. Her parents made up the name 'Harry James Potter' to try and fool Death Eaters if anything were to happen to them. I thought it would be best to continue this charade for a while...I was wrong. I was wrong to believe I could keep this secret from the wizarding world, if I have betrayed any of your trust in me, I am sorry. Please, do not blame Harmony; she only went along with what I said because I told her to."

Harmony stared at the old headmaster in shock. That was nothing like she expected. Not at all. Then she started to clap, everyone looked over to her of course, and many put the clues together and realized that she was Harmony Potter. (It wasn't that difficult, with the same hair only longer, the same glasses and scar.) Cedric and Hermione were the first to join in, then the rest of the Maximus house. Most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables joined it, though no one from Slytherin did at all.

Once everyone stopped, Dumbledore smiled and began the official end of year speech.

"Thank you all." he said. "Now tell you where the points stand, in fifth place, Hufflepuff with **three hundred and twelve points**; in fourth, Maximus, with** three hundred and fifty-two **points; in third, Ravenclaw with **four hundred and twenty-six**; Gryffindor has **four hundred and fifty-five **and Slytherin, **four hundred and seventy-two**."

Cheering broke out at the Slytherin table. It made Harmony sick, and she had just stopped being so nervous from Dumbles' speech a second ago.

"Yes well done Slytherin, however, there a recent events that must be taken into consideration." Everyone stopped dead, all of them staring at Dumbledore. "I have a few last minute points to hand out," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "First, to Mr. Cedric Diggory for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, I award Maximus house **thirty-five points**."

A huge grin burst onto Cedric's face, Harmony threw her arms around him for a hug while Hermione did the same. The cheers of the Maximus house seemed much louder than fourteen people.

"Next, to Miss Hermione Granger, for using logic in the face of danger, I award Maximus another thirty-five points."

Hermione seemed speechless for a moment, but snapped out of it as Harmony threw her arms over her as well. Again, the cheers were deafening, even many of the other houses joined in. Even Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, clapped - it was his puzzle that she solved of course.

"And finally, to _Miss Harmony _Potter," The hall grew quiet, many who had figured out who she was turned to her, while others followed Dumbledore's gaze to her. "For **pure nerve and outstanding courage** - not only in the face of danger, but during the entire school year as well, I award Maximus sixty points."

It was like the hall exploded. Everyone with math skills just figured out that Maximus was in first place, ten points above Slytherin. No one wanted Slytherin to win, they would much rather have _any _other house to win - one that just so happened to be made up of every house was even better.

"I believe we have a new winner," Dumbles said, his eyes positively glowing. "For the first time, Maximus House wins the house cup." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherin banners were replaced with the Maximus banners - a large wolf with white paws in the center of deep purple and black.

The feast that followed was wonderful; everyone in Harmony's house was talking to her like they normally did - though she did apologize greatly when the food arrived. A few other people from other tables came over as well, saying that they didn't care about her lying to them the whole year, while some people were glaring at her or just plain ignoring her.

After the feast everyone went to their houses, their heads still buzzing with the amazing win of the house cup. Harmony went up to Hermione's dorm, which she had been sharing with Susan Bones all year. After talking to Susan for a while - girl to girl for once - Susan was very much looking forward the sharing the dormitory with Harmony next year. She whispered to her loud enough for Hermione to hear as well, "She really reads too much, I swear, I find books _everywhere!" _Then Hermione threw a pillow at her.

When Harmony lay in bed that night, the sounds of snores thankfully absent, she couldn't help but think about her summer. She and Sirius would be staying at Hogwarts while Sirius' home was cleaned, he had told her that it hadn't been lived in for almost a decade and knowing his family there was probably a whole rainbow of nasty curses around.

Sirius had also told her that one of his old friends was going to visit - he went to school with him and her father and was part of the Marauders - and he had owled Sirius only a month ago apologizing for ever thinking that he could betray their best friend. Sirius had sent a reply telling him to not worry about it and that they should get together over the summer - to show off James Potter's daughter. (Sirius had told him the truth because he didn't want to keep it from his friends any longer.)

She smiled and turned on her side. Yes, this summer was going to be fun.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

**Yay! It's done! DANCES Oh yeah! Boohay! hehe. I hope you like it! The next story will be under another story, and should be posted with a week or two, just make sure to check my profile for it!**

**TA TA FOR NOW!!!!!!!! (ECHOS)**


End file.
